Elite Bodyguard Much ?
by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: AU. Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean and Thalia Knights are spies from a company called Demigod. After an easy mission, they are handed a mission that they've never done before : Being bodyguards to the Big Three. The Big Three are three rich cousins who are targeted for wealth. Will the girls survive their rich antics? Are the girls even fit for the task? Click to find out.
1. Prologue

Elite Bodyguard Much ?

_by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl_

_Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan._

* * *

Prologue: Third Person's Point of View

_"The secret of getting ahead is _

_getting started"_

_~ Agatha Christie_

It was a dark night. The air was cool and calming. The streets of the city hustled and bustled with life. Adults going home from work, children with their night classes and the usual shopaholics. However, nobody noticed the real action happening at the very second. A lone building stood on its ground. Its area was quite dark despite the continuous lighting from the city. The building was closed for the night, locked and bolted. The security guard dozed off under a bulb that only lit up a few square feet of the guard post. The guard had his feet up and his torchlight was on the table. His snoring was the only thing that could be heard in this quiet area. A grappling hook embedded itself onto the edge of the top secret building, owned by renowned French millionaire, Frankie John.

Frankie John was known for making arts. All kinds of arts. For an example, he created rare artifacts that socially elite people would buy for millions of dollars. His art building was supposed to be heavily guarded. People heard the rumours about his state of the art (ignore the pun) security. Unfortunately, the sleeping guard defined 'state of the art'. Even so, no sane person dared to even try and steal from the building. Apparently, this thief didn't get the memo.

Clad in skinny jeans, a black shirt and the usual identity- hider with a backpack slung over his shoulders, this thief was determined to break in and steal the valuables. The hook pulled him up in one swift motion. The thief silently tiptoed, scanning the rooftop for any alarms. He smiled when he noticed none and searched for a way in. The thief thanked his good luck. First, easy access from the gate and now, easy access into the building. The sneaky thief found a trapdoor and hurried towards it. He pulled on the latch and it opened with a small squeak. The thief carefully shone some light into the corridor below him, to see if there were any security. After getting assured, he jumped down, landing with a small _thud _. There was no light in the corridor. As much as he couldn't see, the thief couldn't risk being discovered. He trod blindly but cautiously in one direction. When he reached a small end with double doors that needed a code, he smiled brightly. The doors would lead him to his prize. Out of sheer excitement, he hastily attached a code breaking device and the doors opened. Then, the thief registered the scene in front of him.

Three girls were in the room, one sitting, one leaning against an artifact and one lying down on a stack of paintings. The girl who was sitting was reading a book even if there was less light in the room. She wore a silver coloured suit that covered her from her neck to her feet. She had on a black coloured belt around her waist which connected her top piece with her lower one. The one leaning against the artifact was quietly applying lip balm. She wore a white suit and had the same belt on. The girl lying was wearing a deep red suit and also had the belt on. They each had different symbols on their belts. Silver had a symbol of a cat, white had the symbol of a bird and red had a symbol of lightning. They each wore black masks. Silver was a blonde, white was a brunette and red was a ravenhead. The three girls noticed the paralyzed thief.

" About time !" exclaimed Red, a hint of irritation in her voice. She sat up, giving the thief a glance. He gulped when he saw her electrifying blue eyes. White pocketed the lip balm before scolding the thief.

"You really put the 'tard' in tardy," she said, wagging her index finger. Her eyes reflected whatever colour he was thinking. The girl reading a book marked the page she was on before standing up and stretching.

"Alright, girls," she said as she ran a hand through her blonde locks. " Let's do this. " The thief took a head start, running down the corridor. He flipped on his torch and quickly retraced his steps to the trapdoor. He made a right and was surprised to find Red already waiting for him. She yawned.

" Boring," she sighed. The thief ran back and found a staircase. He was about to use it but found White leaning against the railing with an amused expression on her face.

" Try again," she said, giving a half smile. The thief ran away and finally found his trapdoor. He used his grappling hook to hoist himself up only to find Silver leaning against the ledge, reading her book. The thief wondered on how they got around so fast.

" You'll never escape, you know," she said, not looking up from her book. The thief ran to the ledge and closed his eyes before jumping down from the tall building. A parachute from his backpack automatically released and he floated slowly to the ground. The thief looked up, smiling over his victory of outsmarting the girls. He felt his feet hit the ground and looked in front of him, ready to make an escape. He was surprised to find the three girls already waiting for him.

"You had you fun," said Silver, going behind him to cuff his hands. The thief sighed sadly. " Now it's the end of playtime. " The girls dragged him away to their automobiles that were parked out at the back, hidden from view. Another job well done for the spies. The thief was tied to Silver's automobile and the girls started up their engines.

"This is getting awfully easy," shouted Red over the roar of the engines.

"Let's get to HQ, fast," replied White. "I need to take a shower."

"Next time," Silver started to say. "We're telling Chiron we need a mission upgrade." Silver's automobile drove off in the night. The other two glanced at each other before nodding, "Agreed !" They both said. Then they drove right after Silver.

**SCENE CHANGE**

The girls walked down the white corridors of their headquarters. It's name was Demigod. The corridors were vacant except for the usual 'I need to get to an emergency meeting' and the 'Boss wanted this document as fast as I can get it to him'. The spies walked to a corridor and found themselves face to face with two security spies. Silver took out a card and showed it to the men. They nodded before taking out scanners and started scanning the girls from top to bottom. After making sure that they were indeed the real deal, they were let into the room.

"Chiron, the bandit's in jail," Red said, plopping on the couch in the middle of the high tech room. White shot her a glare before saying, "Thalia, have some respect." Red, or Thalia, rolled her eyes and shot White a grin. "I'm just making a grand announcement, Piper." Piper sighed, slightly shaking her head before sitting next to Thalia on the couch. Silver was tapping codes on the walls, returning their gadgets that they didn't really need. The thief was a piece of cake.

"Girls, I desperately need some R & R," said Silver, joining the two on the couch and yawning. The other two snickered.

"Well, Annabeth, your version of R&R is reading your book until you pass out," Thalia teased before she and Piper burst out laughing. Before Annabeth could retort, a middle aged man walked in from a secret door. He glanced at the laughing girls questioningly and Annabeth could only shrug. The two finished their fit of giggles as soon as they saw Chiron's serious face. They sat up straighter.

"So, how was the mission ?" He asked, before a smile graced his face. The trio let out a sigh of relief before answering.

"Chiron, honestly, it was a bit too easy," Annabeth answered. "We didn't even have to use the gadgets you gave us." Chiron nodded, slowly processing her words.

" I see," Chiron said. " What kind of mission do you want then, Silver Kitten ?" He asked Annabeth, referring to her spy name. Annabeth only tolerated that name because it was her spy name. She wanted her name to be based on her favourite animal, an owl but her results in the spy exam said otherwise. Her result was a cat. Annabeth cheered herself up, reminding her that at least she got to use her favourite colour in her name.

Before Annabeth could answer, Thalia interjected," One with action and not-so-lame one that's exciting. Or one that we have never done before." Chiron stroke his beard, thoughtfully thinking. Piper hit Thalia on the leg for not being polite.

"Very well, Red Lightning," Chiron said. Thalia rolled her eyes at the spy name. "I have a mission that's perfect, then." He pressed a button in his desk and a screen behind him was turned on. "I'm giving you a bodyguard type mission," Chiron told them. Piper frowned.

"But, Chiron, we've never done that before," She explained to him. Chiron smiled.

"Isn't that like what Red Lightning requested, Charmcaster ?" He asked. The other two girls turned to glare at Thalia who gave them a 'What ?' and a shrug. The growled slightly before turning back their attention to Chiron. "Anyway, there's been recent kidnappings," Chiron said as he pressed another button. It showed some photos of the victims."All these people have been kidnapped and they have one thing in common,"Chiron paused for a dramatic effect. " They're rich."

"Okay, let me guess," Annabeth started to say. " We have to protect the next people who we think are targets and they are also rich people." Chrion nodded.

"Correct," He said, clicking another button and it showed three new pictures. One of them had blonde hair, sky blue eyes and a small scar on his upper lip. The next had black hair, sea**-**green hair and slightly tanned skin. The third had black hair, obsidian eyes and Caucasian skin. "These are the people you need to protect next. They have approved of our offer of protection."

Piper gasped. "Oh my god ! It's the Big Three !"Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You make them sound like superheroes," She retorted. Piper rolled her eyes and smiled.

"The Big Three are like superheroes. They're all cousins," Piper started to explain. "They all inherited wealth and good looks from their dads. Jason Grace, the blonde one owns like the largest airline system in the whole world. Not to mention, he's creating new planes with tons of new improvement ideas. The middle one, Perseus Jackson, owns his dad's marine biology company and he also has a resort and boating company. The last one, Nico Di Angelo, owns half of the hospitals in the entire world."

"These three boys live next to each other in the same neighbourhood. It'll be easier for you three to help each other out," Chiron said. "You'll be living in their penthouses, keeping a close eye on them. No one besides them will know that you three are spies. Each of them will find a perfect disguise for who you are and what your relations are to them."

The trio nodded, understandingly. Chiron added, "I'll be giving some gadgets just in case. Right now, you need to get home and pack. You'll be needed here tomorrow morning to meet the boys. " The trio nodded, processing his information. Chiron pressed two buttons on his desk before saying goodbye. The first button changed the girls out of their spy suit into their regular clothes. The second made a tube appear. The tube sucked the girls. They couldn't risk driving their mobiles home because anyone could be spying on them. So, Chiron created this intelligent tubing system where he can send for them anytime he wants.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Great going, Thalia," Annabeth said as soon as they arrived at their shared house. The blonde walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She fished out a carton of orange juice and poured it into a clean cup. She sat down before taking a sip. "You got us a babysitting job." Thalia walked to the table, sat down and reached for the jar of cookies. She opened the lid and started to eat them.

"It's not my fault," She said between bites. Some of the crumbles fell onto her lap. "I didn't think he was going to offer us a job on the spot." Annabeth sighed, letting her head fall and hit the table.

"But you just couldn't stop at 'one that's exciting', huh ?" Annabeth asked sarcastically. "You had to add, 'one that we have never done before'." Thalia frowned. Before she could protest and defend herself, Piper walked into the room holding a magazine with the Big Three on the cover. She sat on a stool and placed the magazine before them.

"This magazine has all the things we need to know about the Big Three," Piper said, excitedly. Annabeth smirked.

"Stalker much ?" She asked. Piper ignored her and flipped to a page.

"It says here that Jason once had a pet cat," Piper read out loud. Thalia scoffed as she closed the lid of the jar. She placed it on the table with a thud.

"Really ? That's what this magazine found out ?" She asked to no one in particular. " We all know that probably half the information in this thing isn't true."

"Perseus, or rather he liked to be called 'Percy', had two past girlfriends," Piper told them, her eyes glued to the glossy page with all sorts of text and photographs of the three of them shirtless or smiling or something along the lines of hotness.

"What happened ?" asked Annabeth, rolling her eyes. " They broke up because he loved his money more ?" Piper shook her head.

"Nope. One of them died because of cancer and the other was caught in a car accident," The answer made Annabeth's jaw drop. She wasn't expecting that. She was just expecting the usual mutual break up kind of thing. She suddenly felt a little sorry for the guy.

"Okay," She said, slowly. "I think it's a good time to pack." The girls agreed with her. They walked out of the kitchen together. "Who knows at what time Chiron will send the tube for us. For all we know it could be at 6 in the morning."

* * *

A/N :

I got this idea from Totally Spies. I started watching it all over again and got this nagging story. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and I hope I'll be able to finish it.

I'm trying to get more that 10 reviews. Can we do that ? Hope so.

Apologies for my absence on my other stories, though. I'll try when I have the time.

Love,

Amy's Mischievous Little Owl


	2. Chapter 1: Annabeth's Point of View

Elite Bodyguard Much ?

_by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl_

_Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan._

* * *

Chapter 1: Annabeth's Point of View

_"Knowledge is Power__"_

_~ Francis Bacon_

Curse me and my big mouth !

Who am I? Well, it's Annabeth Chase. I'm a spy from Demigod. My team's one of the most top spy teams. Well, thanks to their leader, Silver Kitten. Anyway, away with the pride. I have blonde hair (which is curly in an annoying princess way), perfectly tanned skin and grey eyes. Some spies think that I'm intimidating but truth be told, I'm a really nice person. I was the first spy to be recruited for my team. Although Thalia and Piper may be pains at times, they are my real best friends. We're all university graduates. We've been in this business since high school. I know, that's a long time.

Eventually, we could figure out the thieves' plans and be there ahead of time to cuff them up. Moreover, they all have the same thing : sad story, need to get revenge, tries to get revenge in the most weirdest ways ever. So, our job became easier. Until yesterday. Thalia had to do that, huh ? No matter how much of a father figure Chiron was, Thalia was kind of rude at times. When Chiron's mind is set on something, we need a miracle to convince him otherwise.

Thalia's mouth isn't the only thing that creates trouble. My mouth did just the same. Last night, we all packed our needs (I had 3 huge suitcases filled) and laid in our respective beds for a good night's sleep. Unfortunately, due to the guess I made earlier about Chiron tubing us in at 6, he did just that. We weren't showered or anything. Here we stood in Chiron's office in our nightgowns or whatever we slept in. My PJs for the night was an overly large tee shirt from my ex and some shorts. Chiron was busy making a few arrangements and my two teammates were busy glaring at me when they realized the coincidence. I tried to convince them that this wasn't my fault.

Finally, after so long, they eventually forgave me and Chiron let us take some showers in the spy's shower room. We took quick showers, brushed our teeth and changed into something more appropriate. I changed into a deep blue summer dress with black boots. My hair was left to cascade down my back. When I walked back into Chiron's room, Piper and Thalia were all set. Piper was wearing a yellow blouse and blue jeans. Thalia was wearing a black shirt with a black jacket, black pants and black combat boots. Did I forget to mention she loves black?

Chiron smiled when he saw us. "Great, you're all done. Here are your gadgets," He pressed a small button and our gadgets flew at us. Based on instincts, we all caught them. We got the usual basic gadgets because Chiron doesn't know what we'll be up against. We each were given those compact powder things. They looked like the ones sold at supermarkets but ours were tricked with a lot of functions. Downside of that, we couldn't really powder our noses.

After the gadget giving, Chiron beamed at us, "Now, we'll board the helicopter to where we're meeting the boys." Chiron pushed a button and we were transported to the helipad. We loaded our bags with Piper's being the most and Thalia's being the least. After that, we boarded the helicopter with Chiron piloting it. We strapped in and prepared for our journey. Life changing or not.

**SCENE CHANGE**

We flew from New York all the way to San Francisco in California. It was a long way away and we arrived around the afternoon. Chiron served us breakfast in the helicopter as soon as he had the helicopter on 'Auto Pilot'. Our breakfast consisted of turkey sandwiches and orange juice. We were told by Chiron that we'll be landing at one of Jason's private airports. When we did arrive, Chiron informed anyone at the airport tower that we were landing. It was a smooth landing as no one got injured. Unfortunately, as soon as we stepped of the helicopter, things went wrong.

A group of security guards came walking up to us and I suspected that it wasn't for a warm welcome. Their bodies were bulky and buff as if they spent their life working to get into the security job and their faces were pretty angry as if we were trespassers. I thought Chiron told the people he was landing. Even so, Jason would have informed all of his workers. I didn't get to voice out my thoughts because one of the guards lunged at me. I easily sidestepped and tripped him and automatically stood in my defense stance. There were nine guards, three for each of us. Chiron was busy with the helicopter, I think.

The second guard ran at me, trying to hit me with his baton thing. I intercepted it with the length of my forearm and kicked him in the stomach. Then I did a roundhouse kick and he fell to the floor. To my left and right, Piper and Thalia were each fending off their share of guards. The third one was fast. He appeared next to me before I could react. Before he could land me a punch, I ducked away. He kept coming at me, trying to attack. I was a bit far away from the helicopter by the time I devised a plan. I quickly sidestepped him and ran towards the helicopter with him on my heels. When I was right in front of the helicopter, I kept running and used the strength in my legs to 'climb' the smooth surface of the helicopter before doing a somersault and landing behind the guy. I planted a kick into his back.

Girl in summer dress : 1, Guards who are buff : 0. I noticed that both Thalia and Piper were done. We weren't exactly tired because this was quarter the training we had to go through back at Demigod. I kicked the first guard and he rolled to his back with a groan. I frowned," What do you think they were for ?".

Piper crossed her arms. "Well, they certainly haven't been taught on how to give a warm welcome because if trying to murder us was part of it, I must have missed it in the handbook." I smirked at Piper, stifling a laugh. Thalia let loose a few small chuckles. " Right spies, we did a great job," I said, giving each of them a high five. We heard some clapping in the distance.

"Indeed you did. We sent them out to test your capabilities on fighting," A deep male voice said. We focused on the three boys who decided to suddenly appear in front of us. They were quite taller than us but we've seen taller. Thalia sighed, frustrated.

"Seriously, do you not believe that we come from one of the greatest companies ever ?" She snorted. I nodded in agreement. Jason regarded us with a serious glint in his eyes.

"We're wary because we don't know you. But, Chiron on the other hand; we know him well. He was a buddy of our dads'," Jason explained. Chiron suddenly appeared next to us. He gave each of the boys a nod.

"Hello, boys," He greeted them, merrily. "How are you ?"

The one who I recognized as Perseus aka Percy gave a perfect grin before saying, "Well, we aren't kidnapped yet so we're perfectly fine." Chiron laughed with them as if they were old friends. Which they probably were. We stood there, dumbfounded before Chiron finally wanted to introduce us. By that time, all of the guards we knocked out stood up, stretching and groaning.

"Boys," He said, looking at each of them sternly. "These are your bodyguards. One of the most top teams from Demigod. Though they are girls, they pack a punch." One of the guards groaned, "You got that right, I think I should go to a doctor." He was the third guy I beat. Chiron watched the guard, amused as the guard wobbled off to the airport building. He continued, " Let me introduce them to you."

Chiron pulled me forward, slightly. "This is Silver Kitten, the leader of the team. Otherwise known as Annabeth Chase. She'll be Perseus's bodyguard." The one called Nico made a 'rawr' noise and said, "Wow, Perce. You got a kitten." I rolled my eyes as Percy smirked.

"I hope I don't get scratched," He said, feigning a gasp. He evidently stepped forward, a little too close for my liking. I had to look up at him. I rolled my eyes again at his cocky persona before saying, "Want me to bite off your tongue ? It would be a pleasure." as sarcastic as possible. I wasn't intimidated and I wanted to show it. He grinned before leaning closer so that our face were only a few inches apart. "I'm sure my tongue is pleasurable in other ways."

I heard snickers from both parties. I frowned and he walked back, standing back in line with his cousins. I was sort of fuming on the inside but I didn't show it. Next, Chiron introduced Thalia, "This is Red Lightning otherwise known as Thalia Knights. She'll be Nico's bodyguard." Jason laughed.

"Damn, Nico. That's shocking !" He guffawed at his really corny joke. Thalia rolled her eyes before retorting, " Shut up before I stick a shocking device up your ass and really shock you." Nico grinned, muttering a quick 'Oo, burn'. Chiron moved on, stifling his laughter.

"This is Piper McLean, also known as Charmcaster. She'll be Jason's bodyguard." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"I have a question," He started to say. The words rolled smoothly off his lips. "Are you a witch ?" Piper grinned and shook her head.

"Nope. Can I ask you some questions ?" She asked politely. The boys exchanged glances.

"Sure, "Percy started to say. "What kind of-" He didn't get to ask because Piper already took out the magazine she showed us yesterday and started to ask whether the facts were true. She talked so fast that the boys didn't even get to catch the questions. Thalia and I exchanged knowing glances before pulling Piper back.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Piper's a bit eager." Percy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Just like somebody who was eager to bite my tongue." Out of reflexes, I accidentally kicked him in his groin. Again, I did it _accidentally_. I honestly didn't know why I did it. Maybe it was nerves but I never got shy around guys or new missions. Maybe it was irritation. He sank to the ground with an _oomph_. I bit my lip, unsure whether to apologize or not. Thankfully, Chiron did that for me. "Excuse Annabeth," He said, politely. "She didn't mean to." Percy's cousins helped him up. He looked... sore.

"It's okay," He said, managing a smile. "I'm sure that if the kidnapper doesn't get me, she will." And I swear to God that I had to detain myself from kicking him again, purposely. Much to my thanks, the two cousins decided that it was time to get to their penthouses. They asked a few of their butlers to carry our bags to their limos. Chiron turned to us, a look on his face hinted that he might cry.

"Girls," He started to say. "I've always thought of you as my daughters. Stay safe." Thalia made a face.

"Chiron, stop getting sappy on us," She protested. Chiron's face took a serious look again.

"Girls, I'm asking you to be careful," He explained. " New findings have informed us that the kidnapper may or may not be Kronos. Apparently, he escaped from prison a couple of months ago." My eyes widened and Piper let out a gasp.

Kronos ? The same Kronos that tried to murder us by placing us in a meat processing machine a year ago? I shuddered as I remembered the incident. We barely escaped. Kronos was angry because people took his intelligence for granted so he was determined to show the people who laughed at him that he was really smart. He's sort of a twisted person. When I say twisted, I mean twisted. He almost skinned me alive with a pocket knife. Plus, I don't think he'll let a certain showdown with me go. It was the final showdown and I outsmarted him. He wasn't all that thrilled.

I bet Kronos would be planning his revenge on me. Slow and painfully. I felt ice cold. I was so in my thoughts that Thalia had to shake me back to reality. Chiron was saying something and noticed that I didn't pay attention. "Annabeth," He directed his attention at me. "You have to be the most careful. You're the leader of this team and you beat him the last time. He may have not known your identity back then but he must have done his research. Trace your steps at all times."

I nodded and we all hugged with Chiron because who knows that it might be our last. Then, we said goodbye and walked to the limos where the boys were waiting.

**SCENE CHANGE**

The boys each had one limo and I got into Percy's. The limo started moving to their penthouses near the beach. During the journey, I avoided Percy's gaze and looked out of the window. I had rarely been to San Francisco. If I was even here, the time would be spent on a mission and I wouldn't have enough time to actually admire the lovely scenery. It was a bit different from New York. Nevertheless, it was a good change in scenery.

"You don't have to be shy because of the scene earlier," Percy's voice interrupted me of my thoughts. I frowned, when I looked at him.

"Who said I was shy ?" I protested at him. He raised an eyebrow and stroked his imaginary beard. I had to stifle a laugh, keeping on my angry facade.

"Hmm," He started to say. If only he had on that glass thingy people of the old wore on one of his eyes and a moustache with an actual beard and viola the look would be completed. " You're a feisty little kitten, huh ?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I hate being called Kitten," I told him. "So stop calling me that." He started grinning.

"Alright, Kitten," He said just to irritate me. The limo pulled up in front of a blue three floored penthouse. "We're here." I had to clench my fists from actually punching him in the face out of sheer irritation. Unfortunately, he mistook my action. " I know your bursting with enthusiasm," He thought I was holding down enthusiasm ? " But let's get you settled down before starting the grand tour."

I sighed in my head, thinking 'Dear God, let me survive with him'. My bags would be sent to my room by Percy's butler. He directed me through the penthouse until we came to two doors. There was a sliding door that led to a rooftop garden. He pointed to the door on the right which had a blue sign on it with his name. "That is my room," He stated, obviously. He opened the left door and led me inside.

The room was huge. There was a queen bed with flower patterns on it in the room under an air conditioner. There was a vanity mirror, a large wardrobe and a few cupboards next to a study table. The theme was grey and white with a dash of purple. There was a white carpet with purple swirly designs. The floorboards were wood. Percy smiled at me.

"I decorated this room myself. I customized everything," He beamed at me. I flashed him a smile and said that I liked it. He smiled so big and showed some glass doors behind grey curtains with purple and white circles on them. There were a few windows each with the same curtains. The glass doors could be opened and they led to a balcony. The balcony was connected to Percy's room. So that meant I could spy on him whenever he left his curtains drawn.

Or the other way around. Which is so stalker-y and creepy. It did give me weird fluttery feelings. We could see the beach from the balcony and it looked so soothing. Finally, the butler brought my suitcase and I unpacked. Percy told me that after dinner, we would continue our tour. So the unpacking starts.

I put all my clothes in the wardrobe. The gadgets Chiron gave me were put at a few key points. One under my pillow with my trusty dagger I always brought along. Someone could try to attack me while I was asleep. One placed in a stand near the balcony door. Someone could attack from outside while I was on the balcony. One hidden under the vase near the door of my room. Someone could slip in through the front door or back me up to my room door. One taped onto the underside of my vanity table. Someone could appear from under my bed. I know, paranoid.

After packing, I slipped the suitcases under my bed before reaching for my phone. I sent texts to them saying that I was safely in and ready for action. Soon, there was a knock on the door. My hand grasped the knob. It was so smooth and so cold. It reminded me of what I had to do. I had to protect the target/victim and at the same time, not get attached to him. I opened it to see one of Percy's servants.

"Master Jackson is waiting in the dining hall," was all he said before he walked away, presumably to the dining hall. I managed to slip a gadget in my boot and held my phone in my hand before walking after the servant because I didn't know where the dining hall was.

* * *

A/N :

It was fun writing Percy and Annabeth in this chapter. The first signs of Percabeth, huh ? He's hilarious here.

I didn't think I'd get the number of reviews I requested so soon and more. I have to thank my readers, old and new. The ones who just joined Amy's ship or were on it since I first started writing on FF.

Oh my God, this sounds like a letter people would put at the end of their stories. Haha.

I remember the history of my name. First it was _Amy20111Hamzah_. Then it was, _AmyLovesYouToo_. Now, it's the name I think will stay for life, Amy's Mischievous Little Owl.

Sorry for the rant. Can I get 10 reviews for this chapter too ? It was a long chapter.

By the way, I just read a new chapter of a story called You again by starglow13. It was a really sad chapter. I'm not giving spoilers. Anyway, check the story out.

Love,

Amy's Mischievous Little Owl


	3. Chapter 2: Piper's Point of View

Elite Bodyguard Much ?

_by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl_

_Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan._

* * *

Chapter 2: Piper's Point of View

_"A witty woman is a treasure;_

_a witty beauty is a power"_

_~ George Meredith_

So, the ride in Jason's limo was pleasant. I had successfully distracted myself from staring at his gorgeous face by reading a new copy of HOT magazine. Unfortunately, the subject of my affection is in it. When I found the article, I thought it would be creepy for me to be staring at the picture of Jason. I mean, what if he suddenly looked at the article and I didn't know it. He'll think I'm just like one of those fans who are so obsessed. So, I flipped a few pages and found the latest report on the 'Breaking Dawn: Part 2' movie premiere. I believe that Kristen Stewart is really pretty in that dress of hers.

When we arrived at his penthouse, I wasn't surprised that it was a certain sky blue colour. I had already seen the photo of his penthouse on the Internet. Nevertheless, Jason opened the door of the passenger seat of the limo as soon as we stopped and parked near a water fountain in his compound. I don't really know who is the richest between the three because their jobs are very different. Anyway, Jason extended a hand to me to help me out. I felt my cheeks get warm when I grasped his hand. What's going on ? I never got nervous around cute guys. It was usually guys get nervous around me.

He closed the door behind me and ushered me to the front door. He opened it for me and we both stepped in. When I saw the interior design, I thought of one word : wow. I don't know much about Architecture and interior designs (that was Annabeth's area), but I know a good house when I see one. The designs in 'The Apartment: Style Edition', or whatever the show was called, couldn't compete with his. It wasn't 100% gold. The colours blended in and his house was quite colourful but not too over the top.

"Okay, this is the kitchen," Jason pointed to an area north from where we were standing. "And that is the living room," He pointed to an area that had a flat screen television and a few couches as well as other things. After showing me where the basic things were (he had a Jacuzzi. How great is that ?), he showed me my bedroom and left me to unpack. It was spectacular. There was a walk-in wardrobe and a big queen bed. My room had white and apple green blended together. I could live with that. I didn't have time to marvel at my room because a text reminded me of what was waiting.

"Girls, I'm all set and ready for action," I read the text out loud. It was from Annabeth. Immediately, I started unpacking. I placed all my important magazines on the top drawer of the nightstand by my bed. All my designer clothes were stacked neatly in the closet. I hung my cashmere sweater. My shoes were sorted by colour. You may think I'm a spoiled brat but I'm not. My beauty tips have come in handy during missions. Besides, I can't really blame my dad for being rich.

My dad is Tristan McLean. He is a famous actor. He doesn't know I'm a spy and I find it hard to visit him because a spy mission could pop up so suddenly and I don't really like lying to my dad. Annabeth has it easy because her parents died in a house fire. Oops, I wasn't suppose to tell you that. Since I already have, I'll tell you how we were recruited. Annabeth was sent to an orphanage at the age of 7 after the house fire. Chiron sent one of his spies, Luke Castellan, to get her. When he brought her to Demigod, Luke claimed that Annabeth tried to hit him with a hammer.

Chiron then assigned Luke to be Annabeth's personal trainer. He taught her everything he knew with help from Chiron at times. Soon, Luke was sent to recruit Thalia. When he did, Thalia was in a hard relationship with her father and her mother was an abusing one. By abusing, I mean abusing. She was hardcore. When Luke went to recruit her, he got beaten so bad that he needed medical help. But he didn't really pay himself attention until after her got Thalia to Demigod. By that time, his bruises were really bad. He's lucky he's still alive.

I was the last person to be recruited. I wanted so bad to get out of the stardom world. So on one day, Chiron's spy came and was disguised as a professor at a prestigious school. He offered me a fake scholarship and I accepted. That was the first lie I ever told my dad. I went to Demigod, moving from Hollywood to New York. Whenever my dad emailed me, I would lie about the times I had here. I was good at digital editing, so I took a photograph of me and edited it. I felt bad about lying to my dad but I'm a spy. It's a thing I love to do and I don't want to let that go. And suddenly I'm reminded of all the lies I told him.

Soon, there was a knock on the door. I looked up to see Jason, standing in the doorway dressed in casual clothes. He frowned at my face before asking, "Are you crying ?" My hand flew up to my cheeks and I noticed that I must have cried. I hastily wiped the tears away and told him that I was fine. He didn't press on the matter. Jason bit his lip before saying,"Dinner is at Percy's house today."

I couldn't help but ask, "Um... Why ? Don't you have a great chief here ?" Jason regarded my words.

"Yes but we have this bonding thing our parents suggested we do. We have dinner at each other's houses," Jason explained. I gave him a casual smile.

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs in a few," I told him. Jason gave a curt nod before walking away. I looked at the mirror and wiped my tears. I made sure my eyes weren't a desperate red colour before giving myself words of encouragement. By the way, my words did not revolve around, 'I'm beautiful and I know it'. After that, I straightened down my clothes and went downstairs where Jason was waiting.

Devilishly handsome at that.

**SCENE CHANGE**

We walked to Percy's house. His house was nice. It was almost identical to Jason's. Jason knocked on the door and one of Percy's servants opened it. He bowed at Jason and wordlessly started leading us to the dining hall. Percy had paintings of various things mounted o his wall. I saw one of whom I think was his parents and one of a blue soda can. He even had a portrait of a cupcake frosted with blue ice cream. Get a load of that. Finally, we reached the dining hall.

Nico and Thalia were already there and they were seated at the table. Annabeth and Percy sat at both ends. To Percy's right was Nico and to Annabeth's right was Thalia. I took my place next to Thalia and she looked at me in concern. Her expression asked, 'is anything wrong ?'. I shook my head and gave her a small smile. She wouldn't let it slide because she mouthed, 'we are talking about this later.' I tried to focus on the conversation when the food started to be served.

The appetizer was very appetizing. My words suck. Annabeth can do much better. In fact, she's perfect. Annabeth's smart, pretty and is an ideal specimen for the spy world. I am just Piper McLean, daughter of Tristan McLean, needs make up and is the third part of the team. I always compare myself to Annabeth. I am so jealous of her freedom. She doesn't have parents anymore so she doesn't have to lie to them. I know that I'm not supposed to think like that but I just do. Annabeth has that ability to make people feel a tiny bit of insecurity. Just like my mother.

I'm supposed to be grateful, huh ? Well, I am. I just want my life to be a bit different. Sure, I'm good at giving dating advice. Even Annabeth came to me for some advice. But that was once. On missions, Annabeth always gave Thalia and I some tips. She always reminded us of the best qualities to cherish in life. Sometimes I feel a tad bit sorry for her. I realized that in the price for her freedom, she had to mature early. Annabeth didn't experience a childhood like mine.

"Piper, you okay ?" asked Jason. I was snapped out of my reverie. I looked up to see everyone looking at me with concern. Especially Annabeth. I licked my dry lips.

"Yeah," I said, taking my glass of water. "I'm perfectly fine. Just lost in my thoughts." I gave them a smile before taking a sip. That resumed their activities. Anyway, I swore to myself not to compare myself and Annabeth. At least for now. I decided to get a gist of what everyone was talking about.

"Tomorrow, we are going to the gym," Nico informed the three of us. Annabeth frowned.

"Gym ?" She asked. "Wouldn't it be safe for you to stay at home ? It'll be easier to keep an eye on you guys. I mean, not to burst your bubble; I'm not in the mood to go."

Percy smirked. "Jason owns a private gym somewhere around the middle of San Francisco. We're going there. Besides," He said with a sly smile. "Wouldn't it be easier to take care of the target if you were with the target, Kitten ?" Annabeth glared at him.

"He's right, Annabeth," Thalia said. "That would be a lot safer. And we could also show them how spies work out." Annabeth looked at me to see if I agreed. I regarded Thalia's words and pondered on the pros and cons. Finally, I nodded my head. Going with them was a safer way. Annabeth slumped in her chair, defeated. I tilted my head to the side.

"Why don't you want to go ?" I asked, innocently.

Annabeth shrugged and looked at us, one by one. " Call me paranoid but I just have a bad feeling about this." I gave Annabeth a reassuring smile.

"Annabeth, you really need a vacation," I said, jokingly. When the main course was in, none of us brought the topic up. Instead, we talked about normal things and got to know each other better. By each other, I meant us, spies; and the boys. That certainly broke the ice and lightened the mood.

**SCENE CHANGE**

The next morning, I rose around 7 o'clock. I trudged to my personal bathroom and took a hot shower. Then, I wore my track suit aka my work out outfit. It consisted of a green tank top and plain white pants. I wore a sweater and brushed my teeth. I made sure my phone was fully charged before going out of my room. My stomach growled. Even if dinner was great last night and I slept with my stomach full, I was extremely hungry. I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. I looked on the table and found energy bars. Without thinking, I took one and ate it.

"That's mine," A male voice interrupted me before chuckling. I turned around to see Jason in a tee shirt and track suit bottom. I blushed and put down the energy bar.

"I'm really sorry," I started to apologize. It was embarrassing. Jason chuckled again.

"Never mind," He said. " If you're hungry, feel free to eat anything in the kitchen." He flashed me a smile and I managed to smile back. After getting a glass of orange juice and something other than energy bars, Jason and I were set for the gym. Jason told me that we'd be going to the gym in his minivan. He preferred to drive himself there.

Jason took me to the garage and he started up the engine of his minivan. I put my bag at the back alongside his. Soon, Percy, Nico, Annabeth and Thalia came and we were set to go. Annabeth was wearing a tee shirt and shorts with her hair pulled up and Thalia wore a black jersey with white pants. Jason started the drive to his gym. I glanced at Annabeth and saw that she had a frown on her face. She probably has that nagging bad feeling in the back of her head again. I saw that Thalia noticed the same thing because she leaned in to Annabeth and told her, "Annie, quit worrying." which resulted in Annabeth doing one of her glares.

After one hour later, we arrived. The gym was the only thing there. One kilometer away was a drugstore, fuel pump and a small Walmart. Jason parked the minivan and we all got out. Jason went to the front door of the gym and unlocked it. Suddenly, he let out a manly gasp. We all rushed to his side. No wonder he gasped. His gym was trashed. The equipment (state of the art) were tipped and thrown about. The mirror was smashed. And there were the words ' I will get you' scrawled on the wall in red spray. At least I think it was red spray.

Annabeth walked in and took out a pair of sunglasses we got from Demigod. The sunglasses could sense finger prints and any hidden prints on solid objects. She knelt beside a bench press and frowned.

"Whoever did this," She took of her sunglasses. " They didn't do it carelessly. They wore gloves." Annabeth looked around and I noticed a security camera.

"Hey look, a camera," I exclaimed. Annabeth went to it and reached up. She unplugged the camera and took out it's CD. She tossed it to Thalia and Thalia caught it expertly.

"Thalia, keep that safe," Annabeth ordered. We looked around some more.

"Who would do this ?" asked Jason as he examined his equipment. Annabeth was busy scanning the words on the wall.

"The same person who wants to kidnap you," Thalia said, frowning at some dumbbells near the broken mirror.

"Hey, guys," Nico called, holding up a CD. "I found another CD." Thalia quickly took it from his hands and examined it.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," She reported. Annabeth crossed her arms.

"I wonder what's the motive," She said. She spread her hands. "I mean, it can't be a warning and just a warning. There must be a catch. Question is, what ?" Percy looked at us urgently.

"Um, guys," He attracted our attention. " Do you hear that ?" We all stayed quiet and listened. Sure enough, there was a faint beeping sound that was getting faster and faster. Annabeth's eyes widened and she pushed us towards the door.

"Bomb !" She shouted. We all ran out of the door and made it out before the bomb exploded. We ducked to the ground as bits and pieces of the gym went flying in all directions. I got a scratch on my arm and one on my leg even though Jason was sort of shielding me with his body. I'm supposed to be his bodyguard. Annabeth was the first to stand up. She had a few scratched here and there. Other than that, she was hunky dory. Percy was beside her and if I'm not mistaken, before she stood up, Percy had a hand around her waist. Annabeth took a stone and threw it at the remains of the gym. I shuddered as I thought about what would happen if the weights fell on us.

Back to Annabeth : Nothing happened. We were safe. Next time, we are totally trusting Annabeth's instincts.

Annabeth took out the compact powder and let it scan everything. I went to help her. I carefully pushed away a few pieces of wood with my foot and found something interesting. I found the remains of the bomb.

"Annabeth," I shouted to her. "I found the bomb !" Annabeth came over and she covered her hand in her towel before holding up the bomb. She wrapped the towel around the bomb and we walked back to the group. Thalia was busy ranting.

"Honestly, I didn't think we'd get attacked on the first day of our job," Thalia was saying. "If we did, maybe the suspect could like give us a warning beforehand."

"Do you still have the CDs ?" Annabeth asked her, sort of interrupting her rant. Thalia nodded and pulled them from out of her bag. Annabeth's face was dead serious. "Thalia, you check out the CDs. Find out who broke in from the security cam CD and find out what's on the other one."

She thrust the bomb at me. "Piper, you scan the bomb," I took the bomb and carefully held it, afraid that it might explode in my face. Annabeth pocketed her compact powder. "I'm going to do some research on the prime suspect. I expect answers at dinner tonight."

"Dinner's at my house," Nico informed us. Annabeth's lips were in a straight line.

"No one is allowed to go out of their houses unless it's for dinner," She set a rule. "When you get home, immediately check everything. Make sure there are no tricked wires or something. I can't risk another explosion." Annabeth sighed.

"Let's go home," Jason said and we all nodded in agreement. Except for Percy. He was too busy looking at Annabeth with adoration(?), respect and a hint of affection. Yeah, we were trained to read people at Demigod. Other than that, I'm a natural match maker. I can sense when people are in love. Even if they are just a little bit. My love meter says that Percy is smitten. Sort of.

Perks of being a spy ? I can hook them up and make it look like a coincidence. I just need to snap Annabeth out of her serious phase. Which is hard to do. Besides, Annabeth has this thing of not letting her personal life get into her spy one. Other than that, I just need to get her smitten with Percy too.

This is definitely the kind of thing I need to distract myself from seeing how dangerous the mission is. Thank you distraction. If only I knew how dangerous it was gonna get...

* * *

A/N :

When I wrote the first part of Piper's story (part before the first Scene Change) It was already 1000+ words. I was like, 'Wow. I haven't got to the juicy part yet.'

Hope you loved how the chapter was. Please don't get mad that there was an early attack. Oh and sorry for Piper's frequent comparing with Annabeth. I needed it to be there. This story might be a little centered around Annabeth and/or Percy. It was necessary. Anyway, can we get my reviews at the number 65 or more ? Do that and I'll update. You're in for a surprise in the next chapter... Maybe...

Love,

Amy's Mischievous Little Owl


	4. Chapter 3: Thalia's Point of View

Elite Bodyguard Much ?

_by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl_

_Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan._

* * *

Chapter 3: Thalia's Point of View

_"Our girls have learned that_

_sweat is sexy,_

_brawn is beautiful_

_and a little dirt could never hurt anyone"_

_~ Louise Slaughter_

The ride home from the gym was _very_ unpleasant.

Everyone (and I mean that) was feeling the tension. Especially Annabeth and Jason. The atmosphere wasn't comfortable but the level of discomfort wasn't a high one. Jason may look like he's okay and not saying anything, but his tense shoulders gave him away. A more obvious clue was the way his hands gripped the steering wheel. His knuckles were so white that I was sorry for whoever destroyed his gym. They'll be dead meat. According to Piper, all of his equipments are modern and expensive so that meant he lost a great deal. Percy was sitting beside Jason. He was drumming his fingers on his forearm, possibly in thought.

Annabeth was behind Percy and she looked out of the window. You can tell that she's in thought because her eyebrows creased, her breathing evened and her mouth is set in a straight line between a smile and a frown. Nico was in between Annabeth and Piper. Nico's face is very grim. Although, I don't think I can differentiate between his normal look and his sad look because they are _very_ similar. Piper was playing with a strand of her hair, a concern look on her face. She kept biting her lower lip, a sign that she's either nervous or worried. I believe both.

I was sitting at the back so I could spy on everyone and get away with it. My hand kept returning to the zipper of my bag in my lap. I kept the two CDs in there. Come to think of it, I didn't label which was which. Never mind. Annabeth asked me to watch them both anyway. No difference. Okay, let's review all the plans for today : I have to make sure that Nico stays in the house. And at the same time, I'm supposed to watch the two CDs. Well, it can't be that hard. I mean, what else could a millionaire do other than sit around in his house all day.

That reminds me. Nico's house is grey in colour. He said that he preferred black but if he does have black then the house will heat up faster. So, he settled on grey. I don't think I have to describe more because the colour theme for his house is red, grey and black. He had red roses in a grey vase on a black table near the red coloured door. His kitchen has black and grey tiles with red counters and a red refrigerator. The chairs around the grey table were red and the carpeting on the stairs were black.

In short, most of it is either red or black or grey. Understand ?

Soon, we arrived at the neighbourhood. Jason dropped off Nico and I first. We got out our bags and Nico unlocked the front door. We walked in and I set the ground rules with him. "No going outside for even a second, "I told him. "If you want to, it better be for a good reason. Before you go outside, you have to tell me,"I reached into the front pocket of my bag where I kept a few gadgets. I took out a small tag. "Wear this at all times so that I can tell where you are."

I handed it to him and he scoffed, "It's like high school all over again." I rolled my eyes and sighed. He grinned before wearing the tag on his tee shirt. Now that that's done, I walked upstairs and into my room. I took a shower and changed into a tank top with a pair of jeans. I took out my laptop (specially enhanced from Demigod and equipped with multiple investigation apps) and switched it on. I spent little time admiring my desktop background which was of a black angel. My computer background was neatly organized. The small shortcuts to the apps were arranged orderly. I used Google Chrome as my main browser and search engine. I have access to the Internet 24/7 because there's this device in the computer that can connect to the Internet. Kind of like a built in modem or something. Perks of being a Demigod spy.

First, I put the first disk in the disk drive and opened up the disk analyzer app called _Disco Dancer_. Yeah, the name was suppose to sound like a game or something so that no one will think it's a spy app. I let the disk get scanned thoroughly for any viruses or fingerprints other than ours. The result came up. There were no viruses or fingerprints other than Nico's. And the fingerprints were new, about a few hours ago so we can't say that Nico planted it there yesterday. Plus, it already collected a great amount of dust. So, we can't exactly say that Nico brought it along with him today and planted it at the scene.

Why am I regarding Nico as a possible suspect ? Well, he could have motives. One, he might want to take out the competition. Two, get revenge. He's a late teen and one of the youngest successful people I've ever seen. The seniors must have laughed at him or tried to discourage him. Besides, I don't know Nico. He's mysterious so that sort of tips him into the cautious area of my zone. I just hope Annabeth finds more information about Kronos because I don't want to end up protecting the mastermind. You might say I have trust issues. Well, I do. A bit. Anyway, not the point. Finally, a small window popped up, asking if I wanted to view the video. I increased the volume and pressed 'Yes'. The whole screen opened a window and the thing started playing whatever was on the disk. I wonder which disk this is. After a few seconds of nothing but a black screen, I had to make sure that it was actually playing.

I tried to skip ahead but it won't let me. I sighed as I continued to watch the black screen. I was getting bored as I stared, waiting for something. Suddenly, there was a scream sound as a face appeared on the screen. Not just any face. It was Kronos's face. His eyes were black as they stared at me. His expression wasn't there. His face resembles that of a ghoul. Scary. I had to stifle a shocked yell. I'm not scared of anything (except for heights) but Kronos just freaks me out. A couple of second later, the face disappeared and there was a voice talking. I couldn't hear it clearly so I plugged in my earphones and turned the volume down a bit so that it won't damage my ears.

"I assume that either you survived or the building hasn't collapsed yet. If it's the latter, I will stop talking for 10 seconds and after that, if the thing is still playing, you survived," I realized that this CD must be some kind of transmitter that connects me to a video Kronos made. By this, he knows that if I still watch more than the 10 seconds, I must be still alive and he'll make another plan to kill me. Well, us. If it didn't play, Kronos knows that the CD was destroyed in the attack. I bet that he won't let me play this again so I am lucky that I have a device that records everything I do on my computer. I can track down who used my computer and what they did with it. After 10 seconds, he started talking again, "Well, looks like you survived. Anyway, listen closely to what I am going to say," His voice was a bit more human. Reminds me of Rothbart in the Barbie movie, Swan Lake.

I paused the whole thing when I thought I heard someone yelling Nico's name downstairs. I checked my compact powder thing for Nico's stats and he was still in the building. I wonder who is yelling.

**SCENE CHANGE**

I walked downstairs and the yelling was becoming more and more annoying. Source ? It was coming from a real life barbie doll. I'm serious. She has perfect blonde hair, hourglass figure and sky blue eyes. Like a Barbie. She had a hand on her hip, the other hand clutching a red bag. She was wearing a tank top with some blue jeans. She was yelling, "Nico Di Angelo, where are you ?"

"Can I help you ?" I asked, leaning against a railing. I'm sure Annabeth said that we couldn't go out of the house. Did someone coming into the house also breach an alarm ? The blonde flipped her hair.

"Um, yes," She said, snootily. "Tell me where Nico Di Angelo is." I rolled my eyes, irritated.

"What's your business here, _muppet _?" I added the name because it was the first thing that came to mind. The girl frowned.

"I could ask you the same thing," She said, rather proudly. "I'm pretty sure you aren't one of his affairs. I know Nico's taste and you are too sour for him." I stomped down the stairs. I just asked her a little question and she doesn't have the decency to at least tell me why she was here. I walked up to her until we were on the same level.

"Listen here," I told her harshly. "I don't care who you are or how much you know Nico, but he isn't expecting any visitors today. So, either you walk yourself out or I'll do it myself." The blonde huffed. She was about to leave when suddenly...

"Kiera," A voice said from up the stairs. Nico walked down in a tee shirt and Bermuda pants. "Nice to see you. I didn't know you were coming." I turned to Nico and glared at him. He gave me the smallest of shrugs.

Kiera huffed again."Daddy needed me to tell you something. However, this girl," She said, pointing at me. "is annoying me. Who is she ?" Nico smiled (fake) and put an arm around me. "This is Thalia Knights," He said, introducing me. "She is a friend of mine who came to visit all the way from New York." In return, I found out that the blonde's name was Kiera Gusto. A friend of Nico's too. Nico turned to me, "Why don't you go upstairs and finish your work ?" I rolled my eyes and caught Keira's happy smirk.

I gave her an 'I am watching you' glare and pretended to go upstairs. Nico took Kiera to the living room. I quickly walked back down and planted a spying device I always kept with me for certain reasons, in a big potted plant at the entrance of the living room. I raced upstairs. I was going to find out why she's here. I took out my compact powder and pressed 'connect'. Soon, the signal intercepted and I was hearing whatever was being said downstairs.

_"Nico, daddy said that there are some complaints from some of the clients," _I rolled my eyes at her pathetic 'I'm so weak' voice. _"He said that maybe you should send him some funds for him to satisfy the clients." _Even though I only heard a gist, I can tell that 'daddy' here is one of Nico's workers who is using Kiera to sweet talk Nico into giving him money so that he can spend it on whatever he wants under fake 'complaints'.

_"Kiera, I'll talk with your dad,_ later,"Why so nice to the girl, Nico ?From his tone, I guess he didn't buy it.

_"Babe, it sounds like you need more convincing," _Ugh. I shut the compact powder when kissing noises filled my ears. I took my laptop and decided to listen to whatever Kronos is talking about. I wore my earphones and settled down on the bed.

I pressed 'Play'. " Annie, dear, this one is specially for you. Yes, I've done my research and found out your identity. I have great news, Annie ! I know who started the house fire and killed your parents. But, I'm not telling you over the disk of course. We're gonna have to meet in person. Soon. And I want to warn you, the longer you and your petty little friends stay in this case, the more crueler I will get with my traps. Why don't you just give up. It'll save your lives. I have to go and continue plotting. Tata !" The video shut down completely.

I took out the disk and examined it. The disk didn't connect me to the video anymore. It was useless, just like I had predicted. I tossed it to the side and pressed video history. There was a recording of the video there. Now, time to analyze the other video. I ran it through the same processes and found nothing interesting. The person who broke in put a black cover on the camera lens before he did the work and opened it when he was done.

I sighed as I slumped onto the pillows, rubbing my temples. I processed the information as I breathed in and out. I did not enjoy this. One of the good outcomes of this research, we now confirmed that Kronos is our villain. One bad outcome, we don't know if he has any more accomplices and what his evil plans are. Some to think of it, why is Kronos kidnapping rich people ?

Scratch that thought. Information overload.

**SCENE CHANGE**

It's been half an hour since Kiera finally decided to leave. I had taken a shower and wore something else. I went downstairs with my laptop. I stepped into the dining room and placed the laptop on the table. Nico was already there, frowning into space. I raised an eyebrow as I snapped my fingers in front of him. He didn't snap back into the present. I tried waving my hand in front of his face but I got the same results. Time to use my favourite move.

_SLAP!_

Yes, I slapped him. Nico glared at me, wide eyed and a hand clutching his right cheek.I rolled my eyes before asking what was wrong with him. His look softened and he sighed. "I don't know how to break up with Kiera," He admitted. I almost laughed out of hilarity. Well, this is a problem...

"What kind of break up do you want ?" I asked. " The nice kind ?" I stood in front of him. I put on a poker face and pretended to be talking with someone, "Babe, I'm sorry but we need to break up. No, it's not you. It's me. I don't feel the love for you anymore." Nico watched with an amused expression.

"Or the short kind," I offered. " Girl, I'm breaking up with you. Never call me again." Nico cracked a grin.

"I need something straightforward yet subtle," Nico said. I pondered on that for a moment.

"What about this?" I cleared my throat. " You tell her that your relationship isn't working out and you think that it's best to remain as friends." Nico nodded slowly.

"I guess that could do," Nico said, smiling. Which was sort of creepy. I smiled back at him. "I'm just not sure if she's smart enough to take a hint." We both burst out laughing.

"Well, well, well," Annabeth said, appearing in the doorway with Percy behind her. "You guys sound happy. What's up ?" Nico and I exchanged a glance and shook our heads. A few moments later, Piper and Jason showed up. We got seated and started to eat dinner. We tried to avoid the main topic as much as we could. We only made small talk.

After dinner, the plates were sent to the kitchen to be washed. I switched on my laptop and cleared my throat, attracting the attention of all. "Alright, I have an important message from Kronos." Nice way to put it, Thalia.

"Can we put in on speaker ?" asked Piper. I shrugged, "You can try." Annabeth hooked up a wire onto her compact powder and increased the volume. Since it was recorded, we could skip parts. I watched silently as the whole thing replayed all over again, looking at Annabeth's expression as Kronos addressed her. When he talked about the whole house fire thing, Annabeth's body went rigid.

I sneaked a glance at Piper. She was a bit sad. I put a hand on her shoulder and mouthed, 'Don't think about it.' I knew she was starting to compare herself with Annabeth again. Piper's like an open book sometimes. Annabeth placed her head in her hands when the video ended. She was pale. Too pale. I quickly took the jug on top of the table and poured her some water. Annabeth took small sips.

"I don't understand," Annabeth said as she set the glass down. " The firemen and police said that the fire was because of a faulty system." I sighed.

"They could be mistaken. Maybe whoever Kronos was talking about tricked the system and made it seem like the system was faulty." I suggested. Annabeth nodded, numbly.

Nico sighed, "Looks like we're as good as dead." Suddenly, Annabeth slammed her fist onto the table. We all were startled and taken aback by her action. She gritted her teeth.

"No one is dying on my watch," She said, in a deadly calm voice. "Piper, what'd you find from the bomb ?" Piper gulped.

"Nothing," She said. "It was the usual self destructive bomb." Annabeth drummed her fingers on the table, clearly thinking.

"I called Chiron and told him to send your parents into top secret protection," Annabeth told the Big Three. "They'll have it done ASAP."

"What did you find about Kronos ?" I asked Annabeth. She opened her compact powder.

"I found out that Kronos actually went to a university both my parents went to. Biggest catch, he actually knew them," Annabeth said, eyes trained on the text. " He graduated normally. Back then, he had no criminal records and no signs of potential insanity. He even went on an architectural trip with them. He sound 100% normal. " Piper frowned.

"So, basically Kronos knew your deceased parents ?" She asked. "That meant he didn't even need to do any research on you Annabeth. He would have already known who you you did must have tipped him off." Annabeth nodded before standing up abruptly.

"I think he's visited a few times before. I don't remember much but let me try," Annabeth said, pacing a bit. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "He... came once for my birthday. My sixth birthday, I think. He gave me something. Something that's important I think."

Jason edged closer. "Then what ?"

Annabeth's eyes opened suddenly. "Then he-" Her eyes became unfocused and she stopped mid sentence. Suddenly, Annabeth's legs gave out from under her and she fainted. Percy caught her before she hit the ground. Percy looked at Nico, frantically. "Her breaths are irregular. Hook her up to one of your spare breather machines." Nico nodded before running out of the room. I collapsed into one of the chairs and Piper was standing there, hands over her mouth. Jason ran a hand through his hair.

Dear God, what just happened ?

* * *

A/N :

Dun, Dun, Dun... What will happen next ?

I wonder what Annabeth saw before she fainted.

Soon, more will be revealed on how Kronos knew Annabeth. Annabeth will also start remembering snippets of her life before Demigod and uncover a great bad truth.

BTW, if you have any theories on who killed Annabeth's parents, hold on to them first. If you can't, review with the following : "Suspect of Parents Murder Identified".

Oh the quote for this chapter struck me as inaccurate. 'A little dirt could never hurt anyone' is ironic, huh ? Gaea could sure hurt a lot of people.

Can we get the reviews to 80 ? If we can, I'll update soon.

Love,

Amy's Mischievous Little Owl


	5. Chapter 4: Annabeth's Point of View

Elite Bodyguard Much ?

_by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl_

_Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan._

* * *

Chapter 4: Annabeth's Point of View

_"Every journey into the past_

_is complicated by delusions,_

_false memories, _

_false namings of real events"_

_~ Adrienne Rich_

I didn't really faint. I passed out because of brain exhaustion.

I didn't know that if you thought too hard, your brain could give out. At least, that's what mine did. Maybe it's because I didn't get enough rest yesterday. I was up until 3, thinking of what could go wrong today. My brain needs to relax sometimes. But, when you're a spy, that's where your brain works twice the normal rate. I tried remembering the past, I really did. Unfortunately, a stabbing pain shocked me and I couldn't open my mouth or move.

It's like I was paralyzed. Then, my eyes didn't have vision so I assumed that I closed them. I could breath but I experienced some difficulty though. The pain was still there for a few seconds. I couldn't open my eyes or feel anything. Instead, I could see bits of images dancing across my area of visions. Images that I think are memories. I rarely dig into my memories. For me, the past is the past. I don't really want to relive all those moments again. So, it was harder for me to connect with my past.

I was sucked into the night my parents died. The images seemed so real and I could actually feel the heat of the fire. On that night, one of my friends hosted a slumber party. My parents let me go. They drove to the house. They both hugged me and kissed my forehead and their eyes were a bit sad. I wish I could savor that moment again because it was the last I ever spent with them. Later that night, my friends and I were having a pillow fight. Suddenly, we had to stop because my friend's mother ran in and she told me that my parents were in trouble.

I remember her distraught expression as she drove me back to my house which was being engulfed in flames. I remember running out of the car and collapsing on my knees, my eyes teary because of sudden anxiety and the smoke. A fireman had to detain me so that I wouldn't go running into the house. I remember sitting there, staring at the house as the police told the adults why the house caught on fire. They thought I wouldn't be able to understand but I did.

I remember the look when one of the old ladies hugged me and delivered the devastating news. I couldn't cry then because I didn't have the will to even try. I remember being sent to that orphanage. I remember Mrs Howard, who gave me a room with a few other girls my age. I didn't talk to them much. I wasn't a sociable person there. I hated that orphanage. I even tried to run away from it.

Suddenly, I was sent to the memory of my sixth birthday. I remember that I had to plead so many times for my parents to throw me a big party. When they did, I invited my friends from kindergarten. They would arrive in costumes because we made it a costume party. I remember entertaining them in the living room. My dad was chatting to some of his friends who brought their children along. My mother was in the kitchen. Suddenly the bell rang.

I remember my mother telling me to answer it. So, I went to the door and opened it. I saw a man. My mother's age with handsome features. He smiled at me before walking in. My mother came in shortly afterwards and he embraced her in a hug. I remember my mother telling me his name. His name was... Kevin McCartney. Mr McCartney was holding a big present and he put it on top of my pile. All through the party, I could feel as if someone was watching me. Whenever I traced my feelings, I would always see Mr McCartney looking at me and he would give me a smile.

Soon, the present opening part came up. I unwrapped them one by one. I got books, toys and pencils. Then, I opened a gift with grey wrapping paper. Inside was a small silver pendant. My mother said that Mr McCartney gave it to me. It was so beautiful. I wore it every single day. The pendant had an inscription on it. It said : _Forever Mine_. I didn't understand that but I wore it because I liked it. Then, I left it at home when I went to the slumber party.

Oh my God. It's probably never to be found again. The last thing I could have used to remember my old life. However, Kevin McCartney looked nothing like Kronos. He actually looked sweet and charming.

Suddenly, I could feel again. I felt the softness of fabric under my fingertips. The cold air on my face and I could breathe evenly. I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the darkness. I was in my room. Well, Percy's guest room actually. I was hooked up to those things that help you breathe. My hand grasped the plastic thing and opened it after turning it off. I sat up.

I felt tired but I didn't want to sleep. Maybe fresh air would do me some good. Besides, I need to learn to relax and think over what happened.

**SCENE CHANGE**

I padded softly to the balcony door. I threw back the curtains a bit before clutching the handle. I pulled the robe I found in the cupboard tightly around my body as I pushed the door open. The air was cooler and less stuffy than in the room. The door gave a tiny squeak and I winced. The moon was out tonight. It's light gave shadows on many things. I walked out, not wearing any slippers. I felt the cool tiles under my feet. It made me feel alive.

I leaned against the balcony railing, watching the tides come crashing in on the shore. The sound was so natural and calming. I felt the tight muscles in my body loosen. My hands felt stiff as I put them on the railing. I cracked my knuckles. A gust of wind ran through my hair. I sighed.

"Oh, you're awake,"My body went stiff at the sudden intrusion. I guess it's a reflex. I relaxed myself before facing Percy. He walked to my side, not looking at me and keeping his gaze on the beach. His fingers lightly drummed the railing as he bit his lip. In this light, he looked mysterious. "I was just about to go and check on you. To make sure that you're okay."

I shot him an amused look. "By going to the balcony ? It's like you're going to spy on me through the door," I teased him. He let out a nervous laugh, tints of red on his cheeks. I nudged him, "I was just kidding." I ran a hand through my hair.

"We were worried, you know," He said, slowly. "You passed out so suddenly." I swallowed.

"I won't go around fainting," I told him. " It makes me look weak. Besides, I was recollecting distant memories." Percy shook his head.

"Fainting doesn't make you weak," He said. "It makes you a human. It makes you a girl." I narrowed my eyes at him. _Don't even think of going there, Percy. _"So, you're saying that girls are weak ?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck, eyebrows furrowed. He stayed silent. "Well 'Mr. I'm So Strong', I can easily pin you down on the floor," I said to him. "I'll show you that girls aren't weak."

Percy's eyes sparkled at my words. "Is that a challenge ?" He said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," I nodded. "One, two..." I lunged at Percy and he backed away. I aimed for his hands because it'll be easier for me to judo flip him. In return, he tried to get my legs to fall out from under me. I felt adrenalin fill my veins as I jumped and did a somersault and landed behind him. I grabbed his hands and flipped him over my shoulder.

Percy hit the ground and closed his eyes, momentarily stunned. I quickly straddled his hips so that he wouldn't get up and pinned his hands at his sides. I smirked, victoriously at him as he opened his eyes. I leaned in so that our faces were a few inches apart and my hair fell over our faces, forming a curtain. "And viola," I said, my breath tickling his face.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Fine, you win," He surrendered. He smirked cockily as he added, "You got lucky and I went easy on you because you just recovered." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes as I told him that he's got a huge ego and is embarrassed that he got beaten by a girl. "No, you just got lucky," He insisted. I let go of his arms to cross mine over my chest as I glared at him. Percy used this opportunity to flip us over and I found my back on the cold hard floor.

"See?" He said, smugly. " I told you." He was straddling my hips and pinning my arms at my sides. I huffed as I tried to free my arms. My attempt made his smirk grow. Suddenly, he tucked my arm under his knee, holding it in place as he brought a hand up to touch my hair. "You have curls like a princesses," He told me as he played with them.

I was confused on whether I should take that as a compliment or not. "Uh, thanks ?" I felt really uncomfortable on the ground. "Um, Percy, so you think you can get off ?" I asked. "You're really heavy." He hastily got off and helped me up. I accepted his help and we went back to our original positions which was facing the water. "The water's really calming," I said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah," Suddenly, Percy's eyes lit up. "Why don't we go to the beach tomorrow morning ?" He suggested. I shook my head.

"No. Not happening," I told him. "Something might go wrong." He pouted.

"Is that you feeling it or just saying what you want ?" He asked. I shrugged.

"At the moment, it's just me saying what I want," I said, timidly.

"Please," He begged. " Just you and me." Suddenly, he did the puppy dog eyes. "Pwease ?" I shut my eyes tightly,ignoring him. He kept annoying me with his pleases until I had to say, "Fine. We can go." He fist pumped and hugged me, saying "Yay!" like a little kid.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Now I felt tired." Well, I better turn in," I said, walking to my door. Percy followed. I opened the door and stepped into the room. "See you tomorrow, Percy," I said. My next move stunned us both. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Then, I shut the door in his face. I can't believe it. I kissed him on the cheek. Why did I do that ?

That is alarmingly toeing the line I made between spy and target.

But it felt so natural. Like it was meant to be.

No, it was wrong. So terribly wrong.

Then again, it was oh so right...

I went to sleep feeling surprisingly content.

**SCENE CHANGE**

The sun was streaming through the curtains when I woke up. I yawned and stretched. From my phone, I saw that it was about 9. I got out of bed and continued stretching, giving my muscles some exercise. I tidied up my bed and went to get my towel. I heard a knock on the door.

"Annabeth," Percy." Are you awake ? We're going to the beach in half an hour." Oh yeah, we had a _date._ That word felt foreign in my head.I remembered the kiss on the cheek I gave him last night. I went to take a shower before throwing my wardrobe open. Now, which swimsuit/bikini am I wearing ? I took them all out and separated them. I rejected the ones that were too revealing. I only had two piece bikinis.

Finally, I picked a deep blue bikini. I wore a white cover up and picked up a clean towel. I brushed my hair and walked downstairs. I was hungry as I trudged to the kitchen in sandals. I found Percy sitting at the table, eating. I set down my towel and joined him, finding a plate of food already set for me. After we ate, Percy led me down a path to the beach. The path was quite hidden from the normal eye.

The two of us walked to the beach together. There were a few people, and paparazzi, at the beach. I set my towel down on one of the empty chairs. Percy took off the shirt he was wearing to reveal his perfect abs. I tore my eyes away from him before he caught me staring. He was wearing green swim shorts. Percy yanked my hand and pointed to the beach. I shook my head.

"No way am I getting wet, " I told him. I took off my cover up and set it next to my towel. I caught Percy staring at me and he swallowed. "Tan, maybe. But no swimming." I caught a mischievous glint in his eyes. Soon, I found myself hoisted on his shoulder. His hand was below my butt and he was jogging towards the shoreline. I pounded my hands against his bare back, demanding he put me down.

"Okay," He said, casually before dumping me in the water. I coughed and sputtered as I resurfaced. I wiped a hand over my face and glared at him. He laughed out loud. I hooked my foot behind his ankle and yanked him down. Now the tides were reversed. I laughed in his face. He avenged himself by splashing water into my face. I did that back at him.

I quickly got up before he could catch me and wadded through the water, feeling thrilled and fun. I was sure I was getting away but a pair of hand weaved themselves around my stomach and lifted me in the air. I let out a laugh as he spun me around. We spent about an hour chasing each other in the water and surfing. Well, Percy teaching me how to surf. Soon, it was time to go home. I wiped myself with a towel while Percy just wore his shirt. I wore my cover up and we walked back to the house.

I spent the rest of the day, relaxing. Partly because I wanted to and partly because Percy made me. I stayed in the library after changing my clothes and grabbing a quick lunch. A few hours passed and it was soon time for dinner. Percy reminded me that we had to go to Jason's and I changed into something else. We walked to his house, side by side.

When we walked in, I was harassed by my friends and Jason and Nico. I was bombarded with a lot of lines, such as 'We were so worried', 'Are you okay ?' and 'Never faint again.' I chuckled as I told them I was fine. I told them my memories over dinner and we left it at that. We didn't want to think about it right now. Jason's chef served us sushi.

Throughout dinner, we joked around and told stories. After that, since it was still early, we decided to watch television. Percy and I sat side by side on the sofa. Piper was on the floor next to Thalia and the two other boys sat on another sofa. Piper dominated the remote and switched to_ E! News _as we all groaned. She ignored us as she pumped up the volume. There was the usual 'Justin and Selena' thing. Suddenly, there was news on what I thought was quite alarming.

"Just recently, we've spotted young millionaire Percy Jackson at the beach," The news anchor started to say as a picture of Percy was on the screen. " This young millionaire decided to show off his hot body at the beach." A photo of him shirtless this morning was on the screen. "However, this young man wasn't alone," A photo of me walking beside Percy was shown on the screen. I gulped. This was bad. I felt Percy tense beside me.

"Percy brought along a young blonde friend and they seem... intimate," A photo of Percy with his arms around my waist appeared. " Who is this blonde girl and what is her relation with our known boy-next-door - slash - hottie - down-the - lane ?" The news anchor gave a fantastic smile to the camera. " Our reporters will be keeping an eye on the two so see you next time on _E! News_ . " After that, Piper switched off the television.

The room became quiet. Too quiet. Soon, all eyes were on Percy and I demanding an answer for only one question, _What is going on _? I gulped as I prayed for a breakthrough. A girl can dream, right ?

* * *

A/N :

I wanted to update sooner but I was at a wedding for 2 days. I should update my other stories but it's like 11 pm here so I'll do it tomorrow. Anyway, review and make us reach 100.

Oh, don't you just get Percabeth feels over just a small amount of Percabeth fluff ? I do.

I feel like doing one of the boys' POV next. What do you think ?

Love,

Amy's Mischievous Little Owl


	6. Chapter 5: Percy's Point of View

Elite Bodyguard Much ?

_by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl_

_Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan._

* * *

Chapter 5: Percy's Point of View

_"If you obey all the rules,_

_you miss all the fun"_

_~ Katharine Hepburn_

You know the feeling you get when you were a little kid and got caught with your hand in the cookie jar ? Well, that was what I felt at the moment.

The stares from my friends were making me uncomfortable. If Annabeth felt the same, she didn't show it. I, on the other hand, was slightly shaking like crazy. I never meant for us to be on the News. I should have used my brain. My cousins had on very confused and bewildered expressions while the two other girls were frowning. Thalia grabbed Annabeth's hand. Annabeth bit her lip as her eyebrows furrowed. Piper had some kind of grin on her face like she knew what was going to happen and she was delighted about that.

"I never thought I'd say this but, time for girl talk," Thalia sighed. She dragged Annabeth and Piper out into the hall and I suspect that they huddled by the stairs, talking in hushed tones. That leaves my cousins and I. Oh freaking no. Nico wagged his eyebrows, probably thinking, 'Spill, Percy, spill'. I gulped, visibly. Maybe I could lie to them. Scratch that plan. Jason was already giving me the 'Don't you dare' look. Maybe I could change the story a bit. Then again, that's like lying. Pressure, pressure ! I started playing with my fingers, looking at anything but them.

"Percy, just admit it," Nico said, his voice trying to threaten me. He crossed his arms.

"Okay, I admit it we were at the beach," I cried out at last. "We were just having fun." Jason had a grin on his face. I could hear whispers from the hall. I imagined that the girls were also pressuring Annabeth about this. But they were girls. It wasn't that awkward. I swear, my cousins act like girls sometimes. For example, now. I thought guys didn't gossip. But gossiping is universal, right ? Percy, shut up! You're all jittery and acting weird.

"So, you were intimate," He presumed, stroking his imaginary beard on his chin. I shook my head, frantically. Wrong, Jason!

"No! We were sort of chasing each other and at that moment I had my arms around her waist because I had caught her. They lied," I defended myself. Nico had an amused face on. He stared at me, skeptically. I bet he was expecting me to blurt out the truth like I always did when I couldn't stand it. But that was the truth.

"Sure, they did," He said, sarcastically as he propped up his chin. "And I'm a monkey's uncle." I gasped. "My cousin isn't believing me ?" I feigned hurt. "Oh, the agony !" Nico kicked my shin with a smirk on his face. Jason interrupted our 'cousin bonding' time.

"You do remember that oath you made right ?" He asked suddenly. A dreaded feeling stormed through my heart as I nodded. The oath... Right. After the death of my two past girlfriends, I made an oath not to fall in love with another girl because I fear that she'll die too. Call me paranoid but, I'm serious. I'm a rich kid, who doesn't want to target me. Having a girlfriend is like holding up a sign with a description of your weak spot.

Unfortunately, there was something about Annabeth that was different. She was so organized. Like she could predict what would happen. I just hoped that I wasn't drawn to her. I mean, she's already in danger because she's a spy. I'm just adding the burden with my love. Still, I curse Aphrodite. Yes, I believe in Greek Mythology because I can. Problem, bro?

"Uh, Perce," Nico's voice interrupted my train of thought. "You okay ?" Concern was lining his voice. His expression was asking, 'You weren't thinking of Calypso and Rachel, were you ?'. Calypso was my first girlfriend. She was really sweet. She had caramel coloured hair, beautiful chestnut eyes and a winning smile. Too bad she died because of cancer. Rachel was a redhead with emerald eyes. She was an artist. Too bad she died in a car accident when driving to her parents' house.

So, in conclusion, my percentage in successful relationship matters was at an all time low. I fail tremendously. "Nico,"Jason said. "He is definitely thinking about them." I frowned.

"How'd you know ?" I asked. Jason gave me a 'duh' expression.

"Besides the obvious 'you were lost in thought' thing, whenever you thought of the past, you would get a weird look in your eyes. You'll open your right eye bigger than your left ." Jason stated, plainly. I scowled. Yeah, right. Finally, the girls walked in. Annabeth had a flushed expression on her face, Piper's face depicted victory and Thalia was amused. Piper smiled sweetly at Jason.

"Jason," She said, charmingly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Can we use the basement tomorrow ?" Jason shrugged and nodded.

"Sure," he answered. "May I ask why ?" Thalia grinned. Bad ideas formed in my mind.

"We're gonna start training you so that you can actually defend yourself," Thalia explained. She couldn't help but add, "Spy style." Why do I have a feeling that 'Spy Style' isn't something fun ?

**SCENE CHANGE**

When we got home, I immediately dived into bed. I was exhausted and I needed some sleep. My bed and the covers were so invitingly warm. Sleep immediately overtook me after I yawned. My dreams were all blurry and random. One minute was dreaming that I ate blue strawberries, the next I dreamed that I was a superstar and fans were screaming my name as I bowed on the stage.

"Percy ! Percy!" The unusual thing was the voices were so real. It was like they were really screaming my name. Suddenly, a fan of mine walked towards me. She was wearing an 'I love Percy' tee shirt. Unexpectedly, she held out her hand. And then she slapped me in the face. I could feel the pain. That's when I awoke and sat up, shocked at the stinging pain in my cheek.

"Finally, you're awake !" Annabeth said, sighing. She straightened. Her blonde hair was over one shoulder and she as wearing a one shoulder tee shirt with a scarf around her neck and shorts on. She looked really pretty and simple. Anyway, I stared at her, bewildered.

"Why'd you slap me?" I asked, stupidly. "And how did you get in here ?" I could have sworn I had locked the door and windows. Even the balcony door was locked. Then, I mentally slapped myself for not remembering that she was a spy. Of course she could pick the lock. Or, she could have used the air vent. Or made a tunnel under my bed. Okay, listen; I get really random in the morning and tend to think illogical thoughts. Sue me.

"I slapped you to wake you up. It's training time. Besides, I called your name a lot of times and you didn't wake up," That explains the screaming fans. I glanced at the clock on my wall. Oh, it was just 5 in the morning. Say what ? I gaped at Annabeth.

"It's freaking 5 in the morning," I told her. She rolled her eyes. "You expect us to train right now ?"

"Duh," Annabeth said, plainly. "Now, I'll meet you downstairs in 10." She walked out of my room and closed the door behind her. I slumped back into my pillow, sighing. I was about to curl up into sleep when Annabeth's voice echoed from outside, "You better not be sleeping or training will be a living hell." I have a feeling she meant that.

And just like that, I bolted awake. I took a really quick shower and wore a pair of basketball shorts and a white tee shirt. Walking downstairs, I went to the kitchen and grabbed an energy bar. I bit into it and followed Annabeth out as she brought a bag with her on our way to Jason's. What was in that? I had no idea. When we arrived at Jason, the said boy opened the door. Judging by the look on his face, he wasn't too thrilled to be woken up at 5.

You and me both, bro.

When we walked in, we found Nico sprawled over the couch and Thalia trying to wake him up. She was holding a bucket of water over him and in two seconds flat, the water hit him in the face. Nico sat up, abruptly and breathing hard. He coughed a couple of times and glared at Thalia. Piper walked in, wearing a sporty polo tee shirt and white shorts. Thalia had on a black tank top and she wore shorts too.

"Okay, everyone," Annabeth said, suddenly. "Let's go to the basement." The boys and I groaned as Piper led the way to the basement. Jason kept yawning and rubbing his eyes. Nico was cussing under his breath and I was trying my best not to suddenly fall asleep. Annabeth set the bag on the floor and the other girls fanned out on either side of her. "Ready for class ?" She asked in an authoritative voice.

We didn't answer her but just nodded. Well, Nico and I. Jason was asleep. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she groaned. She snapped her fingers," Piper, wake him up. Use any means." My eyes snapped open and I immediately stood straight when I heard Annabeth say that. Piper took out a gadget from her pocket. It looked like a chameleon from the movie, 'Tangled'.

Piper stood beside Jason and pressed the gadget. A long rubbery tongue flew out of the chameleon clone's mouth and into Jason's ear. I looked closer and saw that the tongue was actually wet. "Argh!" Jason said as he jerked away from the wet 'tongue'. He wiped his ear a few times. The rest of us tried so hard to stifle our laughter as Jason shuddered.

Minutes later, Annabeth was teaching us the basics of self defense for men.

"First," She said. "This is not a movie." That line cracked a few smiles from us and lightened the mood."Unless you are in a movie, are Bruce Lee, or have Ring / Cage experience, you should not try to do anything too amazing, and you should not stop hitting your opponent until your sure he is incapacitated."

We nodded, understandingly as Thalia and Piper went to stand by the wall. "Second," Annabeth continued. " Your objective is not to win. It is just to defend yourself. Hitting your opponent unnecessarily will land you in court. Also if you stun your opponent somehow,you don't need to do anything more – just run." I wet my lips as I thought of easy moves to stun a guy.

"Third," Annabeth said as she grinned. "Stay calm. Your brain can't work if it's too busy hyperventilating." We all took notes. "Fourth, you have to hit first. Letting your opponent hit you will only force you to regain momentum as your opponent strikes again and again. Fifth, always keep your hands up. This is something boxing coaches remind their fighters of upon entering the ring, and continue to do so until the end of their career. Most of all strikes will either be blocked or the force lessened if your hands are up. Also, watch the Rocky movie. His hands are down most the time, and he gets hit a lot. Learn from his mistake."

Piper and Thalia walked to the center of the room. "Now, they will demonstrate an easy way of self defense." Thalia will be the bad guy. Piper pretends to be leisurely walking. Thalia comes and wraps her arm around Piper's neck. Piper ducked forward, trying to throw her off balance. Then, one of Piper's hand reached up and yanked Thalia's hair, causing the black haired girl to let go and stumble forward. Then Piper delivered a kick to her stomach (a soft one) and ran away.

"This isn't in a boxing ring," Annabeth said suddenly. " Anything goes including biting, scratching, and yanking. " Annabeth then ordered us to do a series of push ups, chin ups and other activities. Then, she taught us on how to fight using ordinary stuff like kitchen utensils or a golf bat. She made a small target for us to aim knives at. After that, we had to battle the three, one on one.

The girls let us take a break while they went two on one with each other. They were like a fighting machine. They could easily predict the other's move. So, they would have to improvise of they wanted to win. Suddenly, Annabeth managed to jump and catch the beam on the ceiling. She climbed onto it. The two girls followed and Annabeth had one girl on each side of her.

I smirked as I watched her try to get out of this.

Annabeth kept her attention on both of them. She would duck as they both tried to kick her at the same time. There came a time when she ended up fighting on her hands. Her hands were so strong because she could hold herself up longer as she fought with her feet. Pretty soon, Piper lost her balance and fell.

That left Thalia and Annabeth.

Thalia was a pretty good fighter. Annabeth had finally stood, normally. Thalia aimed a punch for Annabeth's chest. Annabeth yanked her scarf off and made it wrap itself around Thalia's wrist. Then, she pulled the scarf towards her and Thalia fell. Piper grinned.

"Now, that's what I call improvising," She said, proudly. "Now, back to the work outs."

**SCENE CHANGE**

Finally, after 3 long hours, we trudged back upstairs and into the kitchen. We were exhausted, hungry and sweaty. It was worse than all the work outs I had ever done, combined. My cousins and I immediately attacked the refrigerator. We started eating and the girls went to shower in Jason's many, many bathrooms.

Remind me to never ask them for another work out. They were still energetic when we got back. Even worse, they didn't ache all over, unlike us. My pride feels bruised suddenly. I cracked my knuckles, painfully and winced when I heard the sound. I feel like I need a massage soon.

When they came back, they were fresh as daisies. Thalia wore a black blouse with black jeans and boots. Piper was wearing a designer halter top with a skirt that reached mid thigh and blue ballet flats. Annabeth was wearing an orange tee shirt and blue shorts. She looked cute.

The girls ate breakfast as the guys showered. I borrowed some of Jason's clothes and then joined the girls at the table. I was still full but that didn't mean I couldn't stuff myself. Annabeth had her laptop with her and she opened it just as my cousins walked in. She set up a call to someone. Soon, a familiar voice erupted in the room.

"Annabeth," Chiron said, cheerfully. "How's the mission ?" Annabeth ran a hand through her hair as she sighed. I noticed that she sort of looks tired. One day, I should thank her for trying to protect us. I mean, we're acting like spoiled kids. She must feel like a nanny.

"Great," She said, sarcastically. "We got attacked on the first day of the job, as I have already told you. Most evidence leads to Kronos although he has no possible motives. We're just waiting for his next move."

"Well, I wish you and the girls luck," Chiron said, smiling. "Tell the boys, Thalia and Piper that I said hi." We could hear him and he was surprised to receive a chorus of 'hi's from us. Chiron chuckled before signing off. Nico cursed when he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Shoot!" He said with a frantic expression. "I have a meeting to go to. It's with one of my business partners. It's important and I can't miss it. " Piper frowned.

"I think it's best that we all go," She said and I agreed. "Kronos could have set up another trap for you guys."

"Piper's right," Jason said. "We'll all go to your meeting. It couldn't hurt seeing you work." Nico scowled.

"You guys will make me slip up," He said, frowning. He poured himself a glass of water before taking small sips. He sighed as he massaged his temples.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "No, we won't." But the idea in my head said otherwise. Annabeth packed up her laptop and grinned at us.

"What are we waiting for ?" She asked. "An invitation ?"

Soon, we were all in Jason's van and heading to one of Nico's hospitals. It was situated more into the city and it was big. I'm impressed. We parked in a reserved parking lot. I unbuckled my seat belt and stretched a bit.

I wonder what awaited us at a normal, regular hospital. (By the way, I just jinxed us. I am incredibly so sorry.)

* * *

A/N :

I wasn't in the mood for writing but I pushed myself for an update. I had too. You guys filled your part of the bargain. I hope you liked the chapter. Review as much as you want because I'll be on vacation starting Monday. I'll be back on Thursday.

What will happen at the hospital ?

Another attack ? If so, by who ? Kronos or the Paparazzi ?

An accident ?

Tell me in your reviews.

Love,

Amy's Mischievous Little Owl


	7. Chapter 6: Piper's Point of View

Elite Bodyguard Much ?

_by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl_

_Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan._

* * *

Chapter 6: Piper's Point of View

_"Those who don't remember the past_

_are condemned to repeat it"_

_~ George Santayana_

When we stopped outside of the hospital building, we were bombarded with paparazzi. Like, seriously. When the van drove in, none of them were in plain sight. Then, when we got out, the people who looked like normal people we passed by (for example; the sick looking lady and an old man on crutches) whipped out cameras and microphones and we were surrounded. I have to give them some credit for disguising so spy-worthy. They really pulled that off. Anyway, the crowd got bigger and bigger and I suspect that they sent out a signal that we were here.

Most of the paparazzi were buzzing around Annabeth and Percy, considering the fact that they were spotted together and that people think that what they have is a 'scandal'. Annabeth had slipped on a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses before she got out. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a pair of earphones on to drown out the questions. Her earphones were connected to her Demigod-enhanced phone. Percy was tailing next to Annabeth, helping to ward off a couple of nosy paparazzi. The guy had a semi frustrated look on his face. Oh, and I think his hand was on Annabeth's lower back, guiding her.

To my surprise, Annabeth was handling this better than Percy.

The rest of us were quite okay as we had less pests to deter. A few still caught our photographs and I know the first thing that comes to mind when they see that none of us look even as close to the boys in terms of appearance. They'll think that we are their girlfriends. My vision had small white spots because some of the paparazzi managed to shoot me in the eye. I felt a bit insecure with my hair in a messy braid. Never mind.

All six of us were glad when the hospital security decided to help. So, we were soon granted safe passage into the hospital doors. That's when the paparazzi had an excellent idea to portray sick people as an excuse to enter. That's when we decided to bail and step into private quarters. The private quarters were awesome. It was quiet and cool in there. The whole room had mixed, harmonious colours. There were a few seats and sofas scattered around. And the occasional paintings on the beige walls. There was a small refrigerator, a shelf with books and card/board games and a room phone to call for room service.

This was more like a hotel than a hospital. There was also a flat screen television on the wall.

Nico left for his mandatory meeting. He left with Thalia because Annabeth feared that anyone in this hospital could have a motive. I can't blame her for over-analyzing things. So, that left the four of us. I looked around, bored for a thing to do. That's when I noticed a small yawn that left Annabeth's mouth and how tired she looked. She was sitting on a cream-coloured sofa. She had taken off the earphones and the sunglasses and was trying to act like she was wide-awake. Keyword : _trying _. I walked over to her and sat right down. She seemed to straighten and act nonchalant.

"Annabeth," I said in a gentle tone, eyes flickering to the boys who were peering into the refrigerator for any beverages. "You know that you can take a nap, right ?" Annabeth frowned as she comprehended what I tried to say.

"But, Pipes; I-" I shushed her.

"No, you are going to sleep right this instant,"I said before flashing her an assuring smile. "I'll take care of the boys. You know that I can handle it. " Annabeth's frown deepened and she opened her mouth to protest but then thought better of it. I stood up so that she could lay down on the sofa. She had a troubled look on her face and I sighed. "Relax, Annabeth. I'll wake you up if anything's wrong. Just don't have a panic attack, okay ?"

Annabeth nodded before closing her eyes. Just as I'd expected, she fell asleep in less than 20 seconds. The boys both walked over to me, a questioning glance was what I received when they saw the sleeping blonde. I shrugged, " She just needs some rest, I guess. I mean, it's not her fault that she spends some hours awake thinking of a better way to keep you guys safe or figure out the enemy's plan."

Percy frowned. "Why does she worry so much ?" I saw that Percy was holding a small can of Pepsi. He took a sip from it.

I sat down on a different chair, propping my legs on top of a coffee table. "It's just her personality. She's determined to keep you guys safe. No matter what."

Jason popped open a can of soda as he sat down in a chair opposite me. " Really ?" I nodded, smiling slightly. A few memories drifted through my mind when we were still at Demigod Academy, training to be spies.

"She's like an older sister to me. She's been there for me a lot of times," I said, absentmindedly as I was drowned in a few memories. " She was there when I was trying to do combat for the first time. She was there when I broke down because of the pressure. She was there when I had my first break-up, when I had my personal problems," I took a deep breath in. "Even though Thalia is part of the team, I'm not that close to her. I talk to her, share some moments but it's not like when I do with Annabeth."

"So," Percy started to say. "Annabeth is like the glue of the group ?" I nodded. "Why are we talking about Annabeth?" asked Percy. "It feels wrong."

"Well, then what are we gonna do ?" asked Jason to his cousin. Percy shrugged. My eyes flickered to the board games. There was _Monopoly, The Game of Life_ and a chess game. For the card games, there was _Uno, Happy Family _and _Old Maid_. For the books, there wasn't any Hunger Games or Harry Potter or anything. There was only a collection of John Grisham books. I rubbed my temples. This place must have been deserted for a long time because none of the games or the books were up-to-date.

"What about 20 Questions ?" I asked.

"Better than nothing," Jason said, relaxing in his chair. "I'll start. Piper, you mentioned something about a break-up. Care to share ?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to hear about that ?" I asked, suspicious.

"Just tell us," Jason urged. "That is, if it's okay."

"No, it's fine really. I'm not that brokenhearted anymore," I sighed. "It was a guy I met in high school. We didn't really talk to each other and then, out of the blue, he asked me out. I didn't really harbor any feelings for him except for a tiny crush. When I told Annabeth about him, she was suspicious. Then, I went on a few dates with him and he was really sweet. I helped him with a few projects for school and our 'bond' sort of became stronger. By then, I sort of became smitten." I swallowed the lump in my throat as I got to the bad part.

"One day, I caught him talking on the phone about Annabeth and I," I said, watching the two boys' expressions. " He was talking about how easy it was to bait me. I found out that he only used me for his grades. The projects we made were all he needed to get A+. I also found out that he actually tried to bait Annabeth but she knew better. That's why she was suspicious about him. There was a time that Annabeth warned me when I was with him but I just ignored her. I broke up with the guy on the spot and went home, depressed."

"And then ?" asked Jason, curious.

"Annabeth comforted me. Even after I had pushed her away," I said, keeping my eyes trained on something else. " Thalia was away to a camp she signed up for. Annabeth kept me busy. She rented movies, made popcorn. We had manicures and pedicures. I should thank her for that because she hates those things. But, she was willing to endure it for me. She's a really great friend."

I looked over at Percy. "Okay, now my turn. Percy, do you-" Percy put his hands up.

"I don't wanna play. I prefer to get back my sleep that was interrupted by the early training," Percy hopped onto an empty three-seat sofa near the window and laid down. He held one of the cushions to his chest and sort of snuggled into it. I bit back a giggle at the sight.

"By the way, Annabeth would probably make that a regular thing, considering how pathetic you guys were even if you worked out at gyms," I told him.

"Please, just save it for later," He whined. His voice was muffled because of the cushion. Soon, we heard a soft snore. Jason and I burst out laughing. Jason turned to me.

"So, you think I'm pathetic ?" He asked, his eyes twinkling. I blushed, baffled.

"Well, um... Let's get back to the game. I think it was my turn," I stalled.

**SCENE CHANGE**

I learnt a lot more about Jason during the game than I'd ever learn from a gossip magazine. I learned that he was always serious when needed and laid back when he was with his cousins. I learned that when he's asking a trick question (like he did to me), his eyes would twinkle a bit. I was busy storing all this information when Jason's phone beeped. He got a message from Nico and it said that he and Thalia would be back in a few minutes.

"I'll go wake up Annabeth," I said after he told me the message. He decided to wake Percy. I walked over to Annabeth and gently shook her shoulder. She woke up almost immediately. I told her what was going on and she set up, running a hand through her blonde locks. She let out a small yawn, covering her mouth with her hand and stretched a bit on the sofa. Percy was sort of doing the same.

"Percy, you drool in your sleep," Annabeth said, pointing to a thin line of saliva from his mouth. Gross. The rest of us started laughing. Percy immediately wiped his mouth, frowning at Annabeth.

"I do not !" He protested, embarrassed. "You mumble in your sleep!" Annabeth glared at him.

"No, I don't!" She said. That got Percy into a mode where he put his hands on his ears and chants, 'Yes, you do!' over and over. Gosh, he's like a child. Annabeth got a good idea of picking up a cushion and throwing it at Percy. Her aim hit him in the face. Percy stopped and he had a fake mad face on.

"You want a fight ?" He asked, picking up a cushion. "I'll give you a fight." He threw the pillow at Annabeth. Annabeth avoided it by jumping up, away. She also threw a few cushions at him as Percy started chasing her around. One of Percy's aims hit me in the face. When I tried to get him back, I accidentally hit Jason.

Soon, we were all in a cushion fight. Suddenly, the door opened. Nico and Thalia had shocked expressions on their faces when they saw what we were doing. We stopped, abruptly.

"I didn't expect to see this," Thalia said, amused slightly. Nico shook his head. "Come on, let's go home," He said, walking out. The rest of us collected the rest of our dignity left and followed them out. We didn't know if the paparazzi were still here so we just winged it. When we walked out, I came to a conclusion that they still were.

The hospital security tried to ward them off but a few could still grasp our clothes and belongings. Looks like we hit the fanatic batch. One crazed teenager grabbed the back of my messy braid. She looked furious. Her nostrils were flared and her make-up was disastrous. She was wearing an overly-large, 'I love Jason Grace' shirt. She was also screaming, "He's mine. Stay away from him, you bitch !" at me.

I yelped as she tugged on my braid with more force. Jason was walking really close next to me so she must have thought I was his girlfriend. Jason immediately tried to loosen my braid. The girl practically melted when his hand came into contact with hers. I noticed that his hair was disheveled and his shirt almost looked torn. Nico was holding his jacket tighter to his body. Thalia was trying hard to bite back the cussing comments she had as replies to the shouts she got. Finally, we made it back to the van.

As soon as we exited the hospital, we all sighed in relief. My hand went to my hair. A lot of it was out of the braid and there were a few damaged hair. I think the girl pulled too hard. I just hope I don't have bald spots on my head. Annabeth groaned.

"Damn," She said. "I lost my hairband." Her hair was in loose curls on her shoulders. "And my sunglasses!" Thalia chuckled.

"Your fans are really violent," She said to the boys. I nodded in agreement as I let my hair fall loosely around my shoulders. I'll assess more of the damage at home. I mean, at Jason's house. I was sitting shotgun so I switched on the radio. A couple of songs came on and we decided to lose the stress. We all sang really loud (and really out of tune) on the songs we knew about.

Even if the day would get worse that it already is, I'm happy that I see Annabeth sort of relaxing.

I wonder if I could get her to a spa.

When we arrived, we dropped off the others. The boys decided that dinner would be at their respective houses since they already bonded a lot today. After the others were gone, I voiced my thoughts to Jason. He listened intently to me.

"Yes, I'll go arrange an appointment at a nearby spa." I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. We both sort of froze after I did that because it was so sudden and unexpected. I cleared my throat.

"Thanks," I said before walking inside.

Man, dinner is gonna be awkward.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Whoa, what ?" asked Annabeth, bewildered when I told her that we were going to a spa today. I sprung the information on her when we (Jason, Nico, Thalia and I) suddenly came to Percy's house. Jason had set up an appointment at _Silena's Spa_. We have to go!

"Come on, Annabeth," I said, tugging on her hand. "You need to relax and loosen up. I bet you have tons of knots in your back." Annabeth looked at the boys, uncertain. Thalia waved at her.

"Don't worry, Annabeth," Thalia said. "I'll keep an eye on the boys. We'll be fine." After a lot of pleading, Annabeth reluctantly agreed. We were sent to the spa in Jason's limo. We passed through the neighbourhoods. After half an hour, the limo stopped in front of a purple building. There was a huge sign saying, 'Silena's Spa'. We were at the right place.

The building was huge. There was a fountain with fish in them outside. When we walked in, we were greeted by a blast of cool air. The lobby was so refreshing. There were lovely colours and the smell of herbs. We checked in for our appointment and were led to a room. It had two beds, a changing room and a table of ointments. I noticed that Annabeth still wasn't happy.

"Hey," I said to her. "They'll be fine." That's when our host walked in.

"I am Silena," The girl said, tossing her strawberry-blonde hair over her shoulder. She was wearing light make up and was very pretty. Silena had an hourglass figure and a warm smile. "I own this establishment and will be your 'host' here." Silena then told us to strip of our clothes and she handed some light clothing for us to wear. We stripped in the changing room.

Then, she told us to lay down on the bed while two of her handmaidens started to massage us. The massage was so soothing. I heard Annabeth let out small moans of approval. After that, we were required to take a herbal bath. Then, we had facials and manicures and pedicures. Silena was a great host. She was so funny and friendly.

After the whole ordeal, both of us were practically glowing. We both thanked Silena before walking out to the limo. Annabeth had a small smile on her face as we stepped into the limo. Suddenly, her phone rang. She put it on speaker so that we both could hear. It was Thalia.

"Annabeth, we have a problem," Thalia said. Annabeth became worried and she had a frown on her face. "The house has been ransacked."

"Whose house ?" Annabeth asked.

"All of the three," Thalia said. "We don't know what the person was looking for. You'll have to get back and check if the gadgets you hid are still there. I've already checked the houses for bombs or anything planted there. However, in your room, someone sprayed the wall."

"What did it say ?" Annabeth asked.

"It said, 'I'll find you'." Thalia answered. I gasped. I pushed a button for the window that separated us and the driver. The window was black, tinted so that no one could see or hear private conversations in the limo. When I turned to talk to the driver. There was none. The limo was on autopilot.

"Annabeth!" I shouted. "There's no driver." Annabeth's eyes widened and she looked at the road in front of us. We were heading towards a sharp bend on top of a cliff. I lunged forward to turn the steering wheel so that we'd swerve to a plain area. Unfortunately, the steering wheel won't budge. "It won't move !" I said. Suddenly, the radio turned on.

"You won't get out that easily," A creepy voice said. "I'm getting you to your death trap. I already locked the doors once you got in. Now, you can't get out." The radio shut off after that. I could guess that Kronos is doing this. He must have sabotaged our limo. But, what happened to the driver ?

"Piper, do you have the laser lipstick ?" Annabeth asked. I nodded and rummaged my handbag for it. When I found it, I tossed it at Annabeth who immediately set to work, cutting the door with the laser. Once done, she kicked the door and it fell on the road. We need to jump now or we'll be dead meat. I clutched my handbag as Annabeth pushed me out before jumping out herself.

We landed on the dirt and grass by the road. We watched as the limo hit the steel railing and plummeted off the cliff. We heard a loud splash and I assumed that the limo has hit the water. Annabeth and I were breathing heavily. We had a few cuts and scratches but other than that, we were hunk dory.

We just got out of a spa and now we need to go again. I swallowed, nervously. Annabeth was also holding her handbag and her phone never left her hand.

"Guys, are you okay ?" Oh, Thalia was still there. I wonder if she heard everything.

"No, we're not." Annabeth said, taking a few breaths. " We almost got killed."

* * *

A/N :

Who remembers the laser lipstick ?

Kudos if you do.

The two girls almost got killed. Was the scene too rushed ? If it was, my apologies. So, how do you like the chapter ?

Anyway, I'm not sure whether this will be my last update for this month because I am going into a strict study mode.

So, review !

Love,

Amy's Mischievous Little Owl


	8. Chapter 7: Jason's Point of View

Elite Bodyguard Much ?

_by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl_

_Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. _

* * *

Chapter 7: Jason's Point of View

_"A leader is one who knows the way,_

_goes the way,_

_and shows the way"_

_~ John C. Maxwell _

The four of us froze when we heard Annabeth say, "We almost got killed."

Let me start from the totally harmless beginning. When Annabeth and Piper left for the spa, Thalia decided that it's better not to mope around the house. So, we sort of went to an arcade in the city. I have no idea there was one in the first place. Anyway, we had fun with Thalia. She was really cool and all. She beat Nico at 3 games and we totally teased him. So, after we got food (pizza), we decided to go home. When we got home, Nico decided to be nice and invited us to eat over at his house. So, we walked to his front door. The house looked really normal. When we opened it, we were shocked to see broken glass on the floor, paper tossed everywhere, water pooling around vases and the sofas were torn apart. Not to mention, the television screen was smashed and the pillowed were torn up. Good thing he still had insurance for all of that.

Thalia immediately rushed through the house, checking a lot of things. After that, she ordered us to go back to our houses and carefully check for anything out of the ordinary. My house didn't have much damage although I'm beginning to have a grudge on the guy who did this. I mean, first my gym and then my house. Not cool. Then, Thalia called the other two girls. She put Annabeth on speaker and we heard everything from Piper's shout of "There's no driver." to the point where Annabeth stated that they almost got killed.

"Where are you guys ?" Thalia asked, worried.

"We're fine," Annabeth said. "Piper's calling Demigod and we are not staying in the houses any longer. It isn't safe. I suggest you guys start packing. Over and out." So, we're going to be transported somewhere else ? Was that the plan ? What about work or meetings? What's our cover story for the public? What if they saw the Demigod extraction team here? Thalia followed Annabeth's orders and hurried us to get to it. She told us to meet back outside of my house. I rushed into my room, grabbing as much articles of clothing I could fit into my suitcase with my other essential things (e.g, toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, cologne, condoms... Whoops, the last one wasn't suppose to be told). I hurried back down with my phone in my hand, scrolling over text messages from anyone. I didn't bring my computer but I brought my phone charger.

I was the earliest one at our meeting place. Of course, it was my house. Percy was the next one there. He dragged his blue suitcase behind him. Thalia and Nico were next. We all piled our suitcases at one place as we formed a circle. The sun was shining brightly on us and the air was quite humid. I squinted a bit before shading my eyes with my hand. My porch wasn't that shady. Nico looked around us, bored. "Now what ?" He asked, mainly to Thalia who was trying to contact Annabeth. I shrugged subconsciously. We all froze when we heard a faint chopping sound. It kept getting louder and louder. Finally, a helicopter landed on my front lawn. The door opened and Annabeth jumped out, followed by Piper and Chiron.

"How are you, my boys ?" asked Chiron with a small smile. Thalia rushed forward and embraced her friends.

"I'm so glad you guys are safe," She said, ignoring their small protests.

"Thalia," Annabeth breathed out. "You're crushing my ribs." Thalia let go of them both. Only then did we notice how many scratched they had. Their clothes were a bit torn, hair messed up and they had a few cuts here and there on their arms and legs. "We better get packed," Annabeth said to Piper and both girls quickly went to their respective houses. Chiron helped us load the suitcases into the helicopter. As soon as we were done, the two girls came back. Annabeth sighed. "Most of my gadgets are here. None of them got stolen," She said.

"Mine are all here too," Piper agreed. We put their suitcases into the helicopter before helping them get in. After we were all seated, Chiron took off. When we were safely in the air, Chiron put it on autopilot before turning the seat to face us. "Boys," He started to say. "Our spies who are posed as paparazzi will spread out carefully edited photographs of you guys going on a fake vacation with the girls in Hawaii. Our spies will do their best to make sure that the public and our suspect buys the story. As for now, I need you to cancel all of your meetings, even if they are important; with the reason that you guys are on a surprise vacation." We all nodded, understandingly. Chiron pressed a button and a holographic screen appeared in front of us.

He continued," The boys will be staying at the Demigod Academy. We'll whip them into shape. You girls will stay at the Omega Dorm at the academy while the boys will stay in the fifth cohort." The girls had serious expressions on their faces as Chiron told them this. I had an itching feeling to ask about what the academy was like. Thankfully, someone beat me to it. "What are the Omega Dorm and the fifth cohort ?" asked Nico, confused. The girls exchanged glances.

"The academy is divided into two groups. One is Professional Spies and the second is Trainees. The Professional Spies are divided into three more categories which are Alpha, Beta and Omega with Omega being the highest. We are Omega-level spies," Thalia began. We nodded, wrapping the information around our brains." The trainees are divided into five levels or 'cohorts' as we call them. They are the First cohort, Second cohort, Third cohort, Fourth cohort and Fifth cohort. The fifth cohort is the lowest, mainly consisting of newly recruited people." So, we were categorized in the lowest one.

Piper interjected, "Spies from the Omega team are the lowest in number. Only a few ever succeed. Alpha and Beta spies are in larger numbers and Alpha has more power than Beta. Some of the Alpha spies can be total power-hungry freaks and they like things going their way. But, that's gonna change when the resident Omega team returns." Piper shared a smile with her two teammates. "I think the cohorts deserve a while in heaven." I wonder what was going on in their heads.

Pretty soon, we arrived at Demigod Academy.

**SCENE CHANGE**

The place was huge. I can't possibly describe all of it. It was this one gigantic building in the middle of nowhere. When you entered the main building, you can go down halls that branch out. There were only 7 main halls. 5 leading to the cohorts, one leading somewhere and one hall leading to the Professional Spies' dorms. The rooms were located a floor above the training hall. The training hall was below ground. It was as big as the size of the building. There was a giant helipad outside as well as an outside training area. We landed on the helipad. After getting our bags out, we said goodbye to Chiron who stated that the girls could take it from here and that he had special matters to attend to. We followed the girls into the building. Despite the heat outside, the building was cool inside.

Annabeth put her bags on this hovering thing. If you watched Mr. Bean (animated one), there was an episode where and a professor had a competition on who could impress Mrs. Wickett. You might remember a hover-pad the professor made. Well, the thing was just like the hover-pad bit with a larger flat surface and a shorter handle. Piper and Thalia also loaded their bags on that thing. Annabeth pressed a few buttons on the control panel and the hover-pad flew away. The girls saw us looking at it in awe.

"That's a device we use to send stuff around the building. All we have to do is type the name of the place on the control panel. If we spell it wrong, the stuff might be sent somewhere else or aborted." Piper explained. We followed the girls as they walked into a hall. The hall went downwards to the level under. We saw that it leaded to the training center. We followed closely as we watched teenagers and young adults doing some moves along with a catchy beat.

The teenagers could reach to as young as 15 years old, as far as I observed. I could be wrong. They were seriously indulged in their training. The walls had a few photographs on them. Probably of other spies. There were some work out machines. But the trainees were doing hand-to-hand combat on blue mats.

Suddenly, a horn sounded and they all scrambled on their feet to get in line. By that time, we already walked into the area. Annabeth was frowning as a blonde kid walked into the scene. He had platinum blonde hair and was quite scrawny. Unfortunately, the way the people seemed to fall in line made the scrawny part forgivable. Maybe this was what Annabeth meant on the helicopter.

The kid had his chin raised. The kid walked, passing each line. He smirked. "Alright,"He said. "I'm glad you are all in line in time. Even if one of you was tardy, all of you will be punished." Suddenly, he noticed us. He narrowed his eyes when he spotted us.

"You there !" He pointed at us. "How dare you just stand there. Get in line now ! You will all be punished." The trainees showed signs of hatred towards us and distress. Annabeth had an emotionless facade on as she looked at the kid. Suddenly, Annabeth broke into a smirk.

"You don't remember who I am ?" She asked, tauntingly.

"What about me ?" asked Piper, innocently.

"It's only been about two years, Octavian," Thalia said. "How could you forget your seniors?" Octavian stood still, his eyes analyzing the three. Suddenly, he gasped.

"No," he whispered to himself but still loud enough for me to hear.

"Alright, everyone," Annabeth said, taking control while Octavian was shaking on the spot. "Back to your stations. Dinner is at 7 sharp. Whoever's late gets to join Octavian. Understood?" There were a few agreements and everyone dispersed. The three girls power-walked to Octavian.

"Octavian," Annabeth said, looking him in the eye. " You are on kitchen duty tonight. " Octavian didn't protest. He just nodded, accepting his fate. These girls probably scared him to death. While Annabeth dealt with him, Piper decided it was time for us to go to our rooms. Leaving Annabeth, we walked down the halls to the fifth cohort. Piper showed us three doors. She pressed a blank pad on the right side of the door. The door slid o the side, revealing a room.

There were three walls. A screen was on one. The single bed was under it. A desk and chair was near another wall and a wardrobe was next to it. Our luggage had already arrived and by the looks of it, this is my room. As we settled in, Piper told us that if we wanted to shower, we just had to go further down the hall and the door to the big shared bathroom was on the right. Thalia told us that the mess hall was on the same floor as the training center. Then, they left.

Percy decided to take a shower and Nico wanted to stay in his room. I changed into another shirt and suddenly, my eyes were droopy. I looked at the clock and it was only a little past five. I could take a nap. I dropped ono the bed and buried my head in the pillow. The bed was no where as good as mine at home but it was still comfortable. Soon, my eyes closed.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Crap!

It's already fifteen minutes after seven! I am so late. Annabeth is going to kill me. Or worse, I'll be joining Octavian for kitchen duty. No! I hurriedly leapt of the bed and bolted out of the door. I stopped abruptly. Where was the mess hall again?

Oh, the same floor as the training center.

I ran down the hall and made some turns. Then, I met a dead end. Man, I made a wrong turn. I retraced my steps and almost fell because my shoelaces were untied. I tied them up and realized that I had wasted time. Continuing my journey, I finally arrived.

I was used to having attention on me. But those were when I was presenting some kind of idea or something that had to do with good. This time, I was in trouble and I did not like the feeling. When I entered the mess hall, the noisy scenery suddenly became really quiet. Everyone looked at me. My eyes traveled over to Annabeth and Co. I saw Piper whisper something to Annabeth with a desperate look on her face. Annebth replied to her with a solemn look. I did not like the feeling.

Annabeth stood up. "Jason Grace, under unfortunate circumstances; you are on kitchen duty with Octavian tonight." Then she sat down and sent me a look that said 'I had to be fair'. I went to get my food and sat down at a random table because all the others were full. Dinner was delicious but it did not affect my mood. I drank my water, feeling glum. I spotted Octavian a few tables away and he seemed to be in a good mood. I wonder why.

Now to await my doom.

* * *

A/N :

Poor Jason. Stuck with Octavian like that. I have a feeling that this chapter is a bit childish though. Mostly the part with the girls standing up to Octavian. Drop me a review :) btw, check out my new stories: Standing In the Dark and Take Me Home.

Love,

Amy's Mischievous Little Owl


End file.
